Q&A With The Turtles
by TMNT Short Stories
Summary: Ask the turtles any questions that you want! You can do dares too...Like to April and Donnie *smacked by Donnie* Ow! I do not own TMNT. This is gonna be fun! *rubs head* That really hurt!
1. Ask Away!

_**Here we go...Oh, and Happy New Year!, Since I won't be updating this for a while.**_

* * *

><p>Raph: Do we really have to do this?<p>

Darrell: Yes, I promised the readers I would do this.

Mikey: Stop whining Raph, this'll be fun!

Darrell: So, for the Q&A, the main people will be Donnie, Leo, April, Mikey, Raph, and *shudders* Casey.

Casey: Hey, what was that?

Darrell: What was what, *shudders again* Casey?

Casey: THAT!

Darrell: I have a chill, the sewers can get cold.

Donnie: She has a point.

Casey: Of course you would take her side, it's against me!

*Donnie and Casey growl at each other*

April: *smacks both of them with a newspaper* Shut up you two, were doing this for Darrell.

Darrell: Thank you April, *whispers* although I would have liked to see Donnie kick Casey's butt. *Normal voice* Now, you can also ask any of the other character's questions, including me, but I don't want to be around Shredder too often. *shudders* He creeps me out.

Leo: He creeps everyone out.

Darrell: Touché

Mikey: Can we start yet?!

Darrell: They need to ask questions first. So guys, before Mikey explodes, ask some questions.

Raph: Do I-

Darrell: YES!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let's see how long the next chapter can get! Ask away! You can ask by both review and PM, I don't have a preference.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

Darrell: Yay! Our first asker! Let us...*dramatic voice* Begin!

Breana: Everybody, What if Master Splinter picked Mikey to be leader?

Everyone: Uhhhhhhh...

Mikey: That would be awesome!

Darrell: That would be catastrophic!

Mikey: No it wouldn't!

Raph: You would make us eat pizza all day and Shredder would get away with everything.

*Everyone but Mikey nods in agreement*

Mikey: No I-

Donnie: Don't deny it! Next!

* * *

><p>Breana: Leo, if you can meet Captain Ryan, what would you do?<p>

Raph: He would-

Breana: Raph, if you interrupt, I swear, I will dump a millon cockroaches in your room!

Leo: Hmmm, never thought about it. I guess I would go across the galaxy with him and destroy evil! *Stands in dramatic pose*

Raph: You look like an idiot.

Darrell: Raph, I will help Breana put this cockroaches in your room!

* * *

><p>Breana: Raph, Raphie How come you don't want to ask questions?<p>

Darrell: HAHAHAHA! *falls onto floor laughing* She-she called you...Raphie! HAHAHAHA!

Raph: It's because this is stupid! I'd rather be fighting Shredder than doing this!

Darrell: I can make that happen, if you want...*evil smirk*

Raph: Never mind...*crosses arms* I'm already getting cockroaches in my room

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie, *smirks* Kiss April *smirk grows wider* on the lips!<p>

Donnie" I-uh-you-uh... *pulls at imaginary collar* Is it hot in here?

Darrell: *smirks* Do it or I will lock you two in a closet until you do it. And before you say anything else, there will be cameras!

Donnie: Uh...O...K...* kisses April on the lips* Uh...*faints*

Darrell: Thank Breana! You made my day, and you killed Donnie! Donnie! Wake up!

April: Well...That just happened...

Casey: I'm gonna-

Darrell: Touch Donnie and I kill you! Got it Jones! *knocks him over*

Casey: Yeah, I got it. *gets up and rubs his butt* That really hurt!

Darrell: That was the point! Idiot...

* * *

><p>Breana: Mikey, What was the best prank you ever did?<p>

Mikey: That's a hard one to answer...Oh I know!

Darrell: Mikey, you better not!

Mikey: It happened a few days ago...

**(Flashback)**

I was in Darrell's room, trying to wake her up. She can sleep like a bear! So I decided to take advantage of that. I taped pictures of Donnie all over her walls, table, even her bed! Then I glued glitter all over her face. I'm surprised she didn't wake up yet! And lastly, I covered her face with a pair of Casey's underwear that hadn't been washed in a week, and ran away.

3 seconds later, I hear Darrell start gagging and gasping for breath.

"MIKEY!" She yelled, storming out of her room "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I, of course, was laughing. "Have-have you seen...YOUR FACE!"

She ran back to her room and screamed, running out with her tanto in hand. "YOU DIE TONIGHT!"

I then had to run for my life, still laughing...

**(Flashback over)**

Mikey: I now have this cut on my shell *shows cut*

Darrell: Do that again, and it'll be on your face

Mikey: It was still funny...

Darrell: Is this funny? *punches his guts*

Mikey: *doubles over* Good one Darrell...

Donnie: Wait, why did you put pictures of ME all over her room?

Darrell: NEXT!

* * *

><p>Breana: Casey, Were you surprised when that old dude pulled out a chainsaw?<p>

Casey: Of course I was! I thought I was going to die!

*Darrell and Donnie smirk*

Donnie: Wouldn't that be unfortunate...

Darrell: *whispers to Donnie* You grab him, I'll get the rope

* * *

><p>Breana: Darrell, If you can have anything in the world what would it be?<p>

Darrell: Oh! A question for me! Hmmm, that would be hard to answer...5,000 views in a month! Oh wait, that already happened...*gasp* Nope...*gasp* No, not that either...

Raph: Just pick something!

Darrell: *glares at Raph* Don't pressure me! I think it would be...A world without Shredder!

Leo: Amen to that!

Donnie: But without Shredder, we wouldn't be here today.

Darrell: *glares at Donnie* You had to complicate things, didn't you. I would kill him after you guys were created then.

Donnie: How would you-

Darrell: Just shut up!

Donnie: Make me

*Darrell pulls out her bo-staff and attacks Donnie*

Donnie: I didn't mean like that!

_Due to Donnie angering Darrell, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Darrell: These are from my little sisters...They might get annoying<p>

Rebecca: Leo, have you been worrying about Splinter and Karai while your in North Hampton?

Leo: Of course! They might be Kraang-atized by now! I'm worried sick!

Darrell: *places hand on Leo's shoulder* We all are, but hey, you'll be returning to the city soon!

Leo: *smiles at Darrell* Thanks *tries to get a hug from Darrell*

Darrell: *pushes Leo's face* We may be "brother and sister" but we're not THAT close.

* * *

><p>Sarah: Donnie, how do you make the smoke bombs?<p>

Darrell: Didn't we go over that in an episode a while ago? Like, in season 1?

Mikey: We did?

Donnie: We did, you were just to busy playing with them to listen.

Mikey: Well then, *pulls out smoke bomb* Booyakasha! *drops egg, not smoke bomb*

Darrell: *shakes her head* Well, there goes my breakfast...

* * *

><p>Rebecca: How is it that only Mikey can cook?<p>

Donnie: I tried, but I got distracted by an experiment and let it burn.

Leo: The kitchen appliances hate me.

Raph: I hate cooking.

Darrell: Mikey never let's me.

April: Same.

Casey: Never tried.

Darrell: Next question please.

* * *

><p>Rebecca: Mikey, play with me! Play with me! *says play with me for a long, LONG time*<p>

Raph: Now I know what you mean by annoying *covers ears* Can I stab her with my sai?

Darrell: *also covering her ears* Please do!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie I dare you to go to April's house and kiss her while she's sleeping and then escape before she wakes up.<p>

Donnie: What is it with people wanting me to kiss April?! That's twice this chapter!

April: I'm dead-bolting all my entrances tonight...

Darrell: Oh, come on April, You know you want him ta kiss you again

April: *blushes* Shut it!

Darrell: Donnie and April, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-AHHHHH!

April: *throws tessen at Darrell* I said, shut it! *rag face*

_Due to April losing her temper, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Leo you should confess your love for Karai.<p>

Leo: *blushes* Uhh...

Darrell: That might have to wait, but I will keep this in mind when we get back to the city!

Leo: No you won't! You have short-term memory loss!

Darrell: Since when?

Leo: Since now! *hits Darrell in the head*

Darrell: *knocked out by Leo*

Donnie: *stares at Leo* You. Are. Twisted.

* * *

><p>pheonixlegend: Hi everyone! Donnie &amp; Casey: Why do you like April so much?<p>

Donnie: Because she's cute, smart, funny, and awesome.

Casey: Because she's tough, and smart, and hot

Donnie: Hey, you stole smart from me!

Casey: No I didn't!

Donnie: Yes you did!

Casey: No! I! Didn't! *pounces on Donnie*

Donnie: *wrestling with Casey* Oh it's on!

Darrell: *wakes up* What's going-Yeah! Come on Donnie! Whoop his-

_Due to Donnie and Casey fighting, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>pheonixlegend: Mikey: If you had to choose between Ice Cream Kitty and the existence of pizza what would it be?<p>

Mikey: *gasps* I don't know! Pizza! No Ice Cream Kitty! No Pizza! No Ice Cream Kitty! Pizza! Kitty! Pizza! Kitty! GHAAAAAAA! *head explodes*

Darrell: *glares at pheonixlegend* Great! You killed the funny one! Now my sister will never let me live this down!

Rebecca: *enters lair* Darrell! Where's Mikey?!

Darrell: *hides in a corner* See what you've done?!

* * *

><p>pheonixlegend: Leo: As a Space Heroes fan, do you have an OTP?<p>

Leo: OTP?

Darrell: One true pairing...idiot...

Leo: I'm not sure. Captain Ryan has been with several girls in the show, but they all stabbed him in the back...

Raph: Like Karai will.

Leo: *glares at Raph* No she won't!

Darrell: Trust Leo, Raph.

Raph: Didn't you hate her not that long ago?

Darrell: I know stuff you guys don't so just shut it!

Leo: What?!

Darrell: Leo, we went over this stuff in September when I meet you! Not. Telling. **

Leo: But-

Darrell: *throws rock into Leo's mouth* NO! NEXT!

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Yay! Q and A time! Mikey: do you have squirrelphobia now? Those squirrelnoids were CREEPY. The scariest thing for me though was the speed demon...<p>

Mikey: No...

Darrell: He does, he has nightmares about them.

Donnie: the technical term for it is Scuirophobia and yes, he does.

Mikey: No I don't!

Darrell: Yes you do, and also...OMG! The speed demon was SO scary! I freaked out when it 'ate' Donnie! You can ask my sister's, I screamed!

* * *

><p>WildChild13:Donnie: okay, scary question alert. Do you know what the Russian sleep experiment is? What are your opinions on it? DO NOT LET MIKEY READ THAT ARTICLE!<p>

Donnie: Yes I do, and I believe that it is disgusting!

Darrell: *sneaks off to read article*

Donnie: The way that the subjects did to themselves, because of the gas, it just disturbs me!

Darrell: *comes running out of her room, screaming*

Leo: Darrell! What happened!

Darrell: *pukes* Should...not have read that article! *pukes again*

Mikey: No I really don't want to read that article...

* * *

><p>WildChild13:Raph: You notice that red can be the color of love and kindness, right? And valentines day? Hehehe...<p>

Darrell: ...Phhhhhh! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Raphie is loving and kind! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Raph: Master Splinter, can I have a different colored mask?!

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Leo: if you and Stockman were in a fight, and you both had no weapons, what would you do? Buy him an ice cream cone or kick his sorry butt? (I'd get him ice cream. I feel extreme pity for that guy.)<p>

Leo: ...Kick his sorry butt, then buy him ice cream, if he didn't work for Shredder, then I'd just kick his butt

Darrell: Do you wanna give him *sings* the best of both worlds!...*normal voice* I couldn't help myself...

* * *

><p><em><strong>**See 'Meeting The Turtles'<strong>_

_**Thanks WildChild13, now I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight!**_

_**Keep asking away! Everyone *glares at Raph* but Raph, enjoys answering your questions! *snaps fingers* Hehe**_

_**Raph: *appears in Shredder's lair* Crap, should have just kept my mouth shut!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Darrell: Here we go again!

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: Leo, I dare you to sing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction to my OC Jaynalin!

Leo: Do I have to?

Darrell: You wanted to do this, now SING!

Leo: *sings song to Jaynalin*

Darrell: *at end of song, wipes imaginary tear* That was beautiful. Next question!

* * *

><p>Quaser: Whats up!<p>

Min: Ooo! A new Q&A thingy!

Quaser: Whats up Darrell?

Min: Ha, you used a question!

Darrell: What's up? It's the opposite of down!

Raph: You think you're soooo funny, don't you?

Darrell: *crosses arms like a boos* Cause I am, get over it. Next!

* * *

><p>Min: Donnie! Can you give me some retro-mutagen? I wanna see what Quaser would look like without her fur!<p>

Quaser: I would look the- ARG! *Has retro-mutagen poured on*

Darrell: *backs away holding retro-mutagen container* Sorry, couldn't help myself

Min: Wow! You look the same!

Donnie: She does!

Darrell: Well that was a waste...Next!

* * *

><p>Quaser: Hey softie-boy! *Points at Raph* BRING IT! *Draws Scythe and attacks* *Wins*<p>

Darrell: Did you just get beat by a girl! You are soft! HAHAHAHA!

Raph: Shut up, before I attack you!

Darrell: Fine...Raphie...

Raph: That's it! *attacks*

_Due to Raph losing his temper, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Min: Mikey! What would your dream girlfriend look like?<p>

Mikey: A mutant turtle like us!

Darrell: Of course it would be.

Mikey: What?

Darrell: Helloooooo! I'm a mutant turtle!

Mikey: You don't count, your my sister!

Darrell: By mutation, not blood.

* * *

><p>Quaser: Leo! If you couldn't have your katana what would you use?<p>

Leo: Probably a tanto or an aikuchi. Their also swords, but smaller than a katana.

Darrell: What's so wrong with a staff?

Raph: Their sticks.

Darrell: *whacks Raph's head with staff*

Raph: Ow!

Darrell: Staffs can hurt too *high-three's Donnie*

* * *

><p>Darrell: Do I have to do this one?<p>

Min: Hmmmm... SHREDDER! What will you do when you defeat the turtles?

Quaser: Dummy.

Darrell: Really? *pouty face*

Shredder: Take over the world!

Darrell: Typical villain...

Shredder: Do I look typical to you!

Darrell: *puts sheet of ice over Shredder's mouth* Lets split before he REALLY gets angry!

Quaser: Thats us for now! See you next time!

Min: BYE!

Darrell: Sure! Leave ME to deal with the angry ninja master!

* * *

><p>blueturtlepower4ever: Okay, if you guys could transform into any animal, what would it be and why?<p>

Everyone: *strange looks*

blueturtlepower4ever: You can learn a lot about people from this question, so there!

Donnie: A human!

Raph: Animal, doofus.

Donnie: I will let you know that humans are part of the animal kingdom! And the reason would be so I could contribute to the advancement of technology.

Darrell: An white tiger cub! Their so pretty! I love them!

Mikey: An elephant! I could be as loud as I want!

Raph: Of course...

Leo:A chameleon, I could blend in with anything.

April: A gorilla, their gentle, but can be tough when they need to be.

Casey:I would be a-

Darrell: He would be a fly so he could snoop on girls.

Casey: No, I would be a lion because they are the king of the jungle!

Darrell: Lions live in the savannah, idiot...Raph, your turn!

Raph: I would be a lone wolf, that would be awesome.

Darrell: Wolves travel in packs, if you're a lone wolf, you were disgraced from the pack and will die because of starvation.

Raph: Next.

Darrell: Hey! I say that!

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Hai guys.. alright time for annoying Casey. April kiss Donnie on the mouth.<p>

April: *wide eyes* Why?!

Darrell: Cause we like to see Apriltello action, you guys are several peoples OTP's. Including me!

April: Do I-*pushed by Darrell to Donnie* *stumbles and kisses him on the lips*

Darrell: *arms shoot straight up in the air* Yes! Winner!

Donnie: *after kiss* I'm getting used to this...*faints*

Darrell: A record time!

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Casey kiss...Raph! *hides behind Darrell* take her first!<p>

Casey: *walks towards nala the cat* Why, I- *stopped by Darrell*

Darrell: Casey, if you want to hurt her, you gotta go through me, and remember what happened last time.

Casey: *grumbling* I'm not kissing him! I'm not-*pushed by Darrell* *falls onto Raph*

Darrell: KISS! Or I kick your butts!

Casey: *kisses Raph's cheek* BLAAAAAAAHHHH! I JUST KISSED A TURTLE!

April: You make it sound so horrible.

Casey: April! Kiss my lips! Get this taste off my lips!

April: Yeah, no.

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Leo YOU NEEEDD TO KISS KARAI basically you are my OTP.<p>

Darrell: *smirks* Your gonna have so much to do to Karai when we get back. No hitting me this time!

Leo: But-

Darrell: *rolls eyes* You and Donnie are really slow learners when it comes to love and fangirls.

* * *

><p>Breana: Leo, Do you ever watch new episodes or do you just watch reruns of Space Heros? And please Raph don't interrupt you wouldn't want anyone else interrupting your question would you?<p>

Leo: I watched all the new episodes, and all the reruns! It's awesome!

Raph: *opens mouth, then shuts it when he sees Darrell walking to his room*

Darrell: Oh Raph! *opens door and pours cockroaches into his room* Mwhahahaha!

* * *

><p>Breana: Raph, How come you don't trust Karai? Everybody deserve a second chance, even her.<p>

Raph: Because she's Shredder's daughter. He raised her.

Leo: But she's also Splinter's daughter, by blood.

Raph: She was raised by Shredder!

Darrell: She's your sister!

Raph: She was raised by Shredder.

_This may go on a while, so we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie, Because your in love with April lover boy isn't it obvious.<p>

Donnie: Not this again, it's really awesome, but annoying at the same time.

Darrell: Like Mikey!

Mikey: Yeah like-Hey!

* * *

><p>Breana: Mikey, Why do you say Booyakasha?<p>

Mikey: Cause it's awesome, and fun to say!

Darrell: Can't argue with that.

* * *

><p>Breana: Casey, Isn't it funny how April give Donnie kisses but never give kisses to you *laughs* on the irony wouldn't you agree Case.<p>

Casey: April's kissed me!

April: *confused face* When?!

Casey: When I saved her father!

Darrell: You never saved her father! That was always Donnie!

April: I never kissed you! I would remember that!

Darrell: You're a liar! Next, before I attack bucket brain here *points to Casey*

Casey: Hey!

* * *

><p>Breana: April, So which one do you think is a better kisser? Donnie or Casey<p>

April: Well, I've never kissed Casey, so I have to pick Donnie.

Donnie: Eat it Jones! Eat. It.

Casey: Shut up, dork.

Darrell: Says the man who doesn't know the difference from North and South.

Casey: I know the difference! The sun sets in the South!

*Darrell and Donnie face palm*

Casey: Right?

Darrell: *sigh* Next!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie: if you won't kiss April in her sleep, then should I ask Casey cause that's my dare to him.<p>

Donnie: April, you need more locks for your door?

April: Not from you.

Darrell: *hands April more locks* Here April, anything to keep Casey out of your room.

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Casey: I hope you enjoy the dare I have in store for you, and make sure you try to beat Donnie.<p>

Casey: I will! Thanks!

Darrell: Not on my watch! *duct tapes Casey to a pole*

Casey: Hey! Let me go!

Darrell: *mad woman eyes* NEVER!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Both Donnie and Casey: I dare you both to race each other to the park and back to the sewers, and if one of you win, then the prize is, you get to go out on a date with her.<p>

Donnie: See ya Jones! *takes off*

Darrell: GO DONNIE!

Casey: Raph! Get me out of this! *struggles to get out of duct tape*

Raph: Ok, ok...

Darrell: *glares at Raph* *demonic voice* Get away from him!

Raph: *backs away* Sorry dude, I'm not angering the beast.

Donnie: *arrives at lair 5 minutes later* What's wrong Casey? Unable to compete?

Casey: SHUT IT! LET! ME! GO!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: I'll make sure to remind Leo about his love life, but I'm telling you now Leo, it's a Romeo and Juliet story.<p>

Darrell: It's what it seems like...But you better not die!

Leo: Wasn't thinking about it!

Darrell: Good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, Casey's still tied up, but oh well...Mwahahahahahaha! TTYL! Keep asking!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3

Darrell: Welcome back everyone! Casey got out of the duct tape earlier, no thanks to Raph...*glares at Raph*

tmntlover65: Hmm... I have some questions for the guys! Leo: Why are you such a teacher's pet?

Leo: I try my hardest to please Master Splinter because I feel like as leader, I need to be the best of the best.

Raph: *mumbles* Splinter Jr.

Leo: *glares at Raph* Hothead.

Darrell: *stands between them* Save the insults for another time, preferably when I'm in a different room. I may be good at avoiding you guys while fighting, but I'm not that good.

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Raph: *grins cheekily* Hi Raphie! Would you like to battle? *holds up Kama*<p>

Raph: Shell ya! *pulls out sai*

Darrell: You sure you wanna do that Raph? You remember what happened with Quaser?

Raph: Yeah...What about it?

Darrell: She's two times worse.

Raph: You sure?

Darrell: Yep.

Raph: *whispers to tmntlover65* Maybe when bossy leaves.

Darrell: I heard that!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Donnie: Can you build me some plasma Kama? I tend to break the ones I have now...<p>

Donnie: Sure, I'll have them done by next chapter.

Darrell: Great, now she'll want to battle me with her new toys. Donnie, get me a vibranium shield please!

Donnie: You watched Captain America today, didn't you.

Darrell: Yep, and I want a vibranium shield.

Donnie: Their's no such-

Darrell: Don't start with me! I want an invincible shield! Or, you to kiss April for a whole minute without fainting! I'll be happy with both!

April: Do I get a say in this?

Darrell: No.

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Mikey: Dude, you're AWESOME and adorable! FRECKLES ALL DA WAY! *Ahem* Anyways, what is it like being the youngest brother?<p>

Mikey: Thanks! Being the youngest is hard. I'm not smart, tough, or responsible, so it makes it harder for me to find a place in the team. But it's also awesome! I get to be goofy and elated all the time!

Darrell: *blinking intensely* You used a smart word!

Mikey: I did?

Donnie: She's right!

Raph: It's like we're in a different universe.

Mikey: Wait, what word was it?! Smart?!

Darrell: He's back!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: April: *clears throat* WHY DO YOU KISS DONNIE AND THEN IGNORE HIM?! Seriously, WHAT THE SHELL APRIL?!<p>

April: I'm just not ready for a real relationship yet.

Darrell: THEN WHY DO YOU KISS HIM?!

April: *blushes* Because he was being cute, or I was thanking him.

Darrell: if your not ready for a relationship, then TALK!

April: But I was speechless...

Darrell: You sure leave Donnie speechless when you kiss him.

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Casey: *smirks* You're a maniac dude. Oh, and how did you loose your front teeth?<p>

Darrell: You're right, he is a maniac.

Casey: No I'm not! And it was a hockey accident when I was 14.

Donnie: Ever think of getting faux teeth?

Casey: What's faux mean?

Darrell: *face-palm* It means fake, idiot

Casey: *sticks tongue out at Darrell* My family doesn't have enough money and I don't trust Donnie to be in my mouth. He might cut off my tongue...

Donnie: *whispers* That's a great idea!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65:And lastly, Darrell: *smiles mischievously* Do you like Donnie?<p>

Darrell: Pfffffffttttt...Noooooooooo...

Raph: *smirks* She does.

Darrell: *punches Raph's arm* Shut it, or those cockroaches stay in your room.

Donnie: Wait, you like me?

Darrell: *blushes* Don't listen to them, I want you to be with April.

Mikey: But if that doesn't work out, se want's to be with you!

Donnie: Is that why Mikey put pictures of me in your room?

Darrell: Mikey, shut it.

Leo: Yeah, why do you think she has a staff like you.

Raph: And protects you from Casey.

Mikey: And sits next to you at dinner.

Darrell: *storms off to room* I hate you all!

~later that night~

Darrell: *crying* I'm so stupid! I should have just said I liked him! ...Wait, whose listening?! *goes into stealth mode*

Raph: Crap...*starts to go to his room*

Darrell: RAPHAEL! *attacks Raph and pins him to ground, sword to throat* Speak to anyone about this and I will make you eat a roach! Got it!

Raph: Got it...crazy woman...

* * *

><p>nala the cat: April you have to hit Casey every time he speaks.<p>

April: What?!

Casey: No! *slapped by April*

April: Sorry, I was dared...

Casey: That hurt! *slapped again* OW! *and again*

April: Stop talking!

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Donnie and April play 7 minutes in heaven<p>

Donnie: Uhhh...

Darrell: Oh for the love of pizza! *shoves Donnie and April into a closet* *brushes hands together* I win.

Donnie: Really?!

April: Ok...?

Casey: Really?!

April: Darrell, slap Casey for me while I'm in here.

Darrell: *smirks* With pleasure. *slaps Casey*

Casey: Why?! *smacked again*

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Raph pet a cockroach<p>

Raph: NO!

Darrell: Raph! *holds up cockroach* Pet. The. Roach.

Raph: *touches cockroach* *squeaks like a girl* EW! *pucks*

Darrell: *pets roach* Wimp.

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Casey hug Master Splinter<p>

Darrell: *smirks* I am so making you do that when we get back!

Casey: NO! I WILL NOT!

April: *still in closet* Darrell.

Darrell: *smirks and slaps Casey*

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Leo's you still have Karai's tanto?<p>

Leo: Yeah, why?

Darrell: Awwwwwwww!

Leo: Shut it.

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Mikey you wanna dance off?<p>

Mikey: SHELL YA!

Darrell: I want in!

Mikey: You?!

Darrell: You forget that I used to take dance lessons *does double pirouette to straddle splits*

Mikey: Then it's settled! Darrell vs nala the cat vs me!

Darrell: Let me warm-up, than we'll get started!

* * *

><p>RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: I dare all the turtles to swap weapons with each other then go on a mission to see how it works out.<p>

Darrell: Wait...me too?!

Raph: You a turtle aren't you?

Darrell: Yeah...*hands Mikey her staff and gets Raph's sais*

*Darrell w/ sais, Mikey w/ staff, Leo w/ chucks, Donnie w/ swords, Raph w/ staff*

Leo: Let's go!

*an hour later*

Darrell: I can't believe we got beat by the Purple Dragons!

Leo: I want my katanas back!

*switch weapons back*

Darrell: Let's never do that again.

* * *

><p>RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: I also dare Donnie to try to mutate four girl turtles! Mwuhahahaha!<p>

Everyone: *discusted face*

Darrell: You, are sick.

Donnie: No! I would never mutate someone on purpose!

Leo: Do we need to ban him?

Mikey: But what about my girlfriend?!

Everyone else: NO!

* * *

><p>blueturtlepower4ever: Favorite book?<p>

Darrell: Unenchanted by Chanda Hahn

April: The Hunger Games trilogy.

Donnie: A Brief History of Time by Stephen Hawking

Leo: Frankenstein by Mary Shelly

Raph: I don't read books

Mikey: The Little Engine Who Could!

Casey: I'm with Raph.

Darrell: You two don't know culture! April..

April: Sorry Casey. *slaps Casey*

Darrell: I'm enjoying this.

* * *

><p>blueturtlepower4ever: Favorite songband?

Darrell: OMG! I don't have a favorite song, but I LOVE Panic! At The Disco!

Raph: Wouldn't have taken you as liking that band...I like Nickelback.

Darrell: Ew!

Donnie: I like Mozart or Beethoven.

Leo: I like Kung Fu Fighting with Jack Black

Mikey: Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows by Andrew Huang!

April: Like Real People Do by Hoizer

Casey: *writes sloppily* I really like any hard metal band

Darrell: That stuff gives me a headache...

* * *

><p>7: Hola, Leo: why didn't follow Karai inside of telling her you would help her? In Vengeance is Mine.<p>

Leo: Because she would have known I was following her, duh!

Darrell: Here's an idea...*dramatic hands* Tracker!

Leo: You are really getting annoying.

Darrell: You're stuck with me, so there! Next! I love yelling that.

* * *

><p>7: Mikey: have you tried to use ice bucket challenge as a prank to your brothers? It would be awesome.<p>

Mikey: Yep.

Darrell: Hey, I'm not your brother!

Mikey: Close enough.

Darrell: And it was really cold!

* * *

><p>7: Leo: your costume in Vision Quest looks like your costume in the tmnt 2007 movie, IS AWESOME!<p>

Leo: Why, thank you!

Darrell: It was the point doofus!

Leo: Still...

Darrell: I like Donnie's sign, mountain. It sounds so strong...

*Mikey and Raph make kissy noises*

Darrell: I SAID SHUT IT! *smacks Raph and Mikey* I hate you both!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so done right now! Just keep <strong>_**_asking away! TTYL!_**


	5. Chapter 4

Darrell: *humming*

Donnie: Uh, Darrell?

Darrell: Sorry, Panic! At The Disco...More Questions! Yay!

Breana: Turtles, The Mighty Mutants I love it! It totally fit you guys cause well you're mighty and your mutants Very Awesome!

Mikey: Why, thank you!

Darrell: Yep, we're awesome!

Donnie: Not sure about the name, but sure.

Raph: Not another lame name! *face-palms*

Leo: Oh, shut it Raph! It's awesome!

Darrell: Yeah, you're lame!

Raph: Oh yeah?!

Darrell: Yeah! *puts hands up* No fighting!

* * *

><p>Breana: Leo, Was it fun being a superhero you know flying and fighting that dream beaver?<p>

Leo: It was fun, until he almost ate my soul...

Darrell: I was scared for you guys! I literally started crying!

Raph: Now who's lame?

Darrell: *glares at Raph* I'm a girl! I'm allowed to cry without people questioning me!

Donnie: Really?

Darrell: Plus, I was alone at the time...soooo...Just, NEXT!

* * *

><p>Breana: Raph, What's up homie! How's my favorite rebel doing?<p>

Raph: One, I'm not your 'homie', I live in New York, but I'm not a gangster. Two, fine. Now leave me alone.

Darrell: Raphael! *punches Raph* Be nice! She is a guest, not an enemy!

Raph: *mutters* Maybe to you...*slapped in the face* OW!

Darrell: I heard that! Next!

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie, Dude you were awesome! you show that evil scientist who's boss you went completely ninja on that fool you stop thinking and just do it you totally nailed those fury punches man and the back flip just awesome man so cool I hope I'm not repeating myself but you're awesome Donnie *punches him on the arm gently and smiles* Awesome!<p>

Donnie: Thanks! You know, I really feel unappreciated in this team...

Darrell: I know! You make all the cool gadgets that get you through half of this stuff, yet your still looked over!

Donnie: Thanks Darrell! And thank you too Breana!

Raph: You know why she-

Darrell: *gives death-look to Raph*

Raph: Never mind.

* * *

><p>Breana: Mikey, You swing your nunchucks like the boss Dude.<p>

Mikey: Thank! I really like this chick!

Donnie: Yeah me too!

Darrell: She gave me an excuse to hit Raph, so I like her too!

Raph: Really?

Darrell: Really. Next!

* * *

><p>Guest: Casey: Your new nickname is Gaptoothed Maniac<p>

Gaptoothed Maniac: Hey! HEY! DARRELL!

Darrell: *giggles* Sorry, couldn't help myself...

Casey/Gaptoothed Maniac: Thank-HEY!

Darrell: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NE-NEXT! BEFORE I PEE MYSELF!

* * *

><p>Guest: Leo, Raph, and Donnie: I dare you three to get turned into girls and I'll turn you guys into girls*turns them into girls*<p>

Darrell: *chuckles* *giggles* *full-blown laughing* GUEST! YOU ARE MY BEST! FRIEND! EVER! I AM ABOUT TO PEE MYSELF! *runs to bathroom* *comes out* Ok...*sees the guys* GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Donnie: I hate this!

Raph: I second that!

Darrell: *takes picture* I AM SO KEEPING THIS!

* * *

><p>*after the guys get out of their girl clothing*<p>

Guest: Mikey: Do you want to build a snowman?

Darrell: *glares at Guest* No. Just. No.

Mikey: *smirks* Come on let's go and play!

Darrell: NO! I'M DONE WITH THAT MOVIE!

Donnie: Geez, no need to yell...

Darrell: Shut it, lover boy.

* * *

><p>Guest: Casey:I dare you to jump of a cliff.<p>

Casey: NO! I will not go jump off a cliff!

Darrell: Sorry Casey, we just really hate you now.

Casey: WHY?!

Darrell: Apriltello, duh! You're killing the vibe.

Casey: But-*stuffed in bag* Hey! Let me out of here!

Darrell: *drives to nearest cliff* *shoves Casey over* *brushes hands together* Well, that's done. Next!

Casey: I need some help here!

Darrell: Shut up! We fangirls hate you!

* * *

><p>Guest: Splinter:Tell us an embarrassing story of the turtles when they were little.<p>

Darrell: Ok, when we get back to the city, I will do a whole chapter for this stuff! *smirks* Mostly for Leo.

* * *

><p>Guest: Casey:I dare you to be nice to everybody including no flirting with April or else I'll lock you in a room with rats!<p>

Casey: But-

Darrell: Be. Nice!

Casey: Fine...*mutters* crazy woman...

Darrell: That's it! *shoves Casey into room full of rats*

Casey: AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *faints*

April: CASEY! *pulls him out of room*

Darrell: Dangit...I wanted him to get eaten by rats...

* * *

><p>WildChild13:*sings* I love Q and A-ays! I love Q and A-<p>

Raph: *pulls out sai*

WildChild13: Oh... I better get on with my questions, then... Everyone: What are your names in Japanese? Your english ones aren't well, Japanese. Cause they're english. I just said that. Mine's Moogan. I know. Moogan. REALLY?

Darrell: Mine's Daredu.

April: Mine's Uzuki. I know, it's stupid...

Donnie: Mine's Donaterro

Mikey: Mine's Mikeranjero

Leo: Mine's Reonarudo

Raph: Mine's...Rafaeru

Casey: Mine's...I don't know...One sec *checks Google Translate* Kēshī. Interesting...

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Darrell: I sincerely apologize for scaring you. I wanted Someone to share my torture with! No, jk. I was looking on some random fic a few nights ago that mentioned it, so I looked it up. I didn't sleep till four a.m. now tonight I read about Jeff the Killer. TAKE ME NOW LORD.<p>

Darrell: I am NOT looking that one up! I already lost my lunch once!

Donnie: Yeah, and I had to clean it up!

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Mikey: All my siblings (four younger bros) are currently fighting...Over who gets to have Leo and Raph as their favorite. They say you aren't cool. BLASPHEMY! YOU ARE THE COOLEST! MY SIBLINGS CAN HAVE THE OTHERS! And, why are you named Michelangelo? This is probably more like a question for Splinter, but Michel's personality seemed a lot more like Raphie here. Grumpy and stiff. *runs away yelling from Raph*<p>

Mikey: Not sure. Master Splinter told me, I just don't remember...Oh! Gum!

Darrell: EW! GROSS!

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Donnie: NERDS FOREVER!<p>

Donnie: Yeah!

Darrell: Go nerds! And dorks like me!

Everyone but Darrell: *strange looks at Darrell*

Darrell: *crouches over* I'm gonna...go to my room now...

* * *

><p>WildChild13: To Raph: Whaaaat? A different colored mask? Why, of course! And as Master Splinter is..ah... absent, I'll be glad to do the honors! * hands Raph pink mask* Aww, you look so cute! Now, when Slash hit Mikey in that episode, what was going through your mind? (I was like, O_O)<p>

Raph: *tears off pink mask* You HAVE to bee joking! PINK!

Darrell: Raph, be nice and answer her question!

Raph:What was going through my head was "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" True story.

Darrell: Brah.

Raph: No. Just, no.

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Donnie: yes. Very disturbing. When I read the part "we no longer wish to be freed" I freaked out and threw my tablet. I'm not really one for horror. And what about metalhead? He's still at the lair! Did you feel bad when you left him and Tim? (Hehe. That rhymes)<p>

Donnie: Yeah, their still in the lair. I really miss the company of them in my lab. I hope their alright...

Darrell: Have you rebuilt Metalhead yet?

Donnie: No, I just got done with his body, not his system, when I had to stop and build the Turtle Mech.

Darrell: Well, that's something we can do when we get back!

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Mikey: Scuirophobia, huh? I feel ya bro. I have elevatorphobia to the extreme. Sad. I like heights though. So, why do the bad guys like to chase you? Is it because your adowable? Or just awesome?<p>

Mikey: I thinks it's because I'm awesome!

Raph: It's probably because he runs like a mad man.

Mikey: Hey! I don't...

Raph: What I thought

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Leo: Ice cream for days! So, can Karai still talk, or only a few words or something? She's pretty cool as a snake! No offense to her. Or you. Stalker.<p>

Leo: I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since her mutation...

Darrell: I know...Not going to say. Not. Going. To say. Saving for later...

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Splinter: At first I thought Karai's real name was Mei Hwa, which means beautiful flower, instead of Miwa. Is her name a variation of that?<p>

Darrell: Actually, it means 'Three wheels'

Everyone else: *blank stares*

Darrell: Did no one else know that?! I feel smart now!

Donnie: What's the square root of 568?

Darrell: *glares at Donnie* You had to kill my happy moment, didn't you...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keep asking away! I am <strong>_**_going to do a chapter of just questions that were unanswered until they got back to the city. January 25 baby! So exited!_**


	6. Chapter 5

Darrell: *walks into room* Hey guys! How do I look in this dress?

Boys: *jaws drop open*

Raph: Your...In a dress...

Darrell: April made me *points to April behind her* I hate dresses.

April: But you look so cute!

Darrell: How can I conceal weapons with this thing?! There are no pockets, or weapon straps! I much prefer my battle uniform. Plus, it's black, and I like black. *takes off dress* On with the questions!

Quaser: Yo Yo Yo!

Min: Alien-cat-thing and human are back!

Quaser: How many times... I'M A ALIEN ONLY!

Min: Mikey! If you could have a super-power what would it be?

Mikey: Hmmm...Super strength! No! Flying! No! Super speed! I don't know!

Darrell: Calm down before your head explodes again.

* * *

><p>Quaser: Donnie, can you fix my pod? It broke when I crashed into earth.<p>

Donnie: An alien spaceship! Awesome! I will, it just might take me a while to get used to the circuitry. But it'll be fun!

Darrell: We have very different definitions of fun...

* * *

><p>Min: Raph, How bad is it living with them? *Points at all of the turtles* I mean, I live with Quaser, so, living with them can't be too bad, HER STINKING FUR GETS EVERYWHERE!<p>

Raph: Can't be worse than pizza stains everywhere.

Darrell: Yeah, I slipped on pizza grease this morning! At least you can vacuum fur. We have to mop, and scrub, and clean every month, just to keep the lair somewhat clean.

Raph: *smirks* Darrell here's the worst though. She's always freezing stuff and creating small earthquakes.

Darrell: Hey! That's only because you keep damaging my crystal! And if my crystal's damaged, and I have to clean, that's less time to meditate and get them under control. So, it's really your fault!

Raph: *stands up* Oh yeah!

Darrell: *stands up* Yeah!

Raph: *attacks Darrell* Why you-

_Due to Raph loosing his temper...again, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Quaser: Leo. A day in the life of Captain Ryan? I've met the guy, he's pretty cool.<p>

Min: Only when you were space traveling.

Leo: Wait! You meet him! *squeks* OMG!

Darrell: *snickers* You sound like a teenage girl at a mall

Raph: Wait, he's real?! And how would you know what a teenager at a mall sounds like?!

Darrell: You forget that when I was human, I would sneak out. I went to the mall once, and that's what I heard. *crosses arms* Next!

* * *

><p>Quaser: April, I don't support Capril so you and Donnie better hook up fast. Yeah, KISS DONNIE!<p>

Darrell: *plotting* Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...

April: Darrell, your scaring me...

Darrell: Then hook up with Donnie!

April: I thought you liked him. *smirks*

Darrell: *blushes* I-I just-uh...JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!

* * *

><p>Min: Darrell, Can you teach Quaser to control her elemental power? She uses air, hence the ability to fly.<p>

Quaser: *Flies around Lair* Weeee!

Darrell: *watching Quaser* That awesome! *clears throat* Anyway, I did it through intense training, meditation, and this crystal that Donnie gave me *feels chest for crystal* Raph! You did it again!

Raph: *looks where him ad Darrell were fighting* *sees blue shards* Opps...

Darrell: Donnie! I need another crystal! Raph broke the 5th one this month!

Quaser: I guess thats us!

Min: Nope! *Hits Raph on head with her bow* THATS us!

Raph: OW!

Darrell: Thank Min!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie- while Casey is still tied up, kiss April, but make it worth it while he's tied up.<p>

Donnie: Dangit, he was untied a while ago...

Darrell: *sneaks up behind Casey and ties him up* HAHA! I have conquered him!

Casey: Let me-*duct tape placed over his mouth*

Darrell: Well, this is fun!

April: So...Are you gonna...

Donnie: *sees everyone staring* Not right now...

Darrell: Aw! *sneaks up behind April and pushes her into Donnie* DO IT!

Casey: Hmnhmhmhmhmhmhm!

April: Why don't you?! Hmmmmm...

Darrell: Im not the one touching him right now, so I win! KISS!

Donnie: Not in front of everybody!

Darrell: You're no fun!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Raph: I dare you to kiss your picture of Spike *takes out her katanas*<p>

Raph: Um...

Darrell: I know you have his pic in your belt! Now kiss it!

Raph: Fine, now I have two crazy women threatening me...*takes out pic* *gives it small kiss*

Darrell: Awwwwwwwwwwww!

Raph: Shut it.

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie: if Casey happens to still be tied up, then I dare you to, scare Casey with a rat. Have fun.<p>

Donnie: Oh, I will! *puts rat in front of Casey*

Casey: HMMMMMMMMM! HMMMMMMMMM!

Donnie: That was fun!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Leo! I dare you to make a flow chart on how to hang out with Karai.<p>

Leo: No...

Darrell: *runs to Leo's room* *runs out with flow chart* He already made one!

Leo: *wide eyes* How did you...?!

Darrell: You asked me if I knew Karai, I figured. Mwahahahahaha!

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Lol so Leo every time Karai or Karai's name is mentioned you have to kiss her 1 time.<p>

Leo: Really?!

Darrell: *smirks* Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai, Karai.

Leo: *glares at Darrell* I hate you...

Darrell: You love me and you know it! You're gonna have sooooo many kisses to give to Karai when we get back. Ha! Karai, Karai, Karai.

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Same thing goes to Donnie and April.<p>

Darrell: *smirks very largely*

Donnie: No, you better not!

Darrell: Donnie, April, Donnie, April, Donnie, April, Donnie, April, Donnie, April, Donnie, April, Donnie, Apr-Hmmmmmm!

Donnie: *covering Darrell's mouth* QUIT IT! Ew! *pulls hand from Darrell's mouth* DID YOU JUST LICK ME!

Darrell: Plugh! You need to wash your hands!

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Mikey why pictures of Donnie in Darrell's room?<p>

Mikey: Cause she likes-

Darrell: Dooon't!

Mikey: She likes Donnie!

Darrell: That's it! *pulls out staff* YOU DIE TONIGHT!

Leo: Darrell! Calm down...It's just a small crush...*snickers* Even if you do want to kiss him!

Darrell: GHAAAAAAAA! YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN THE SHREDDER! AND HE BRAINWASHED ME!

Raph: Oh, really?

Darrell: I like dresses more than you guys right now! And I hate dresses!

April: I take offense to that.

Darrell: Ghaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Casey, play Five Nights at Freddy's 2.<p>

Casey: I'd rather not.

Darrell: Wimp.

Casey: I'd like to see you do it!

Darrell: I will! *walks to lab*

Raph: She won't last five minutes in there.

*six minutes later*

Darrell: *screams*

Donnie: Six minutes and seven seconds. You owe me a dollar, Raph.

Darrell: *comes out of lab* *demonic voice and eyes* Kill. All. Intruders.

Raph: Hey, Case, did the game company say anything about possessing our sister?!

Casey: Not that I remember...

Raph: Well, I think it just did.

_Due to Darrell becoming __possessed, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Darrell: Never. Want. To do that. Again!<p>

Donnie: I second that.

nala the cat: Raph, every time Leo says no you can punch him, then Leo has to do it.

Leo: Why would you do this?!

Raph: *smirks* Leo, eat a piece of Mikey's week old pizza.

Leo: Ew! NO!

Raph: *punches Leo* Do it.

Darrell: Ok, because I'm the one who made the rules, I overrule that dare.

Raph: Why?!

Darrell: Because it's gross. Next!

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Casey every time you scream or flinch, Donnie or Darrell has to hit you with their staffs. Yep.<p>

Casey: *screams* WHAT?!

Darrell: I get first dibs! *hits Casey with staff*

Casey: OW!

Donnie: My turn! *hits Casey with staff*

Casey: OW!

_This will go on for a while, so we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Keep asking away! I now have a question for <em>****_you guys...What song should I do a cover of? I have a YouTube channel under the same name as my FF profile. Give me a song to cover and I will try to do it. Thanks! Keep those questions coming!_**


	7. Chapter 6

Darrell: Sorry this one took so long, I broke my arm on patrol the other day.

Raph: You fell on your own ice.

Darrell: You made me fall! But, I did paint the cast to look like one of Iron Man's arms! *shows cast* See! *clears throat* Anyway, on with the questions.

Breana: Everybody, What's your favorite color?

Mikey: Orange!

Raph: Red

Leo: Blue

Donnie: Purple

April: Yellow and pink!

Casey: Black, and a little bit of yellow. *gets glare from Donnie*

Darrell: Haha *sings* Black and yellow, Black and yellow, Black and yellow, Black and yellow! *clears throat* Sorry. Mine's Black and purple.

Mikey: Wait! You like Donnie AND Casey!

Darrell: Casey?! *looks at Casey* EEEWWWWW! He makes me wanna puke! I hate him! I just like black.

* * *

><p>Breana: Leo, How do you about the nickname Lame-a-nardo?<p>

Leo: I try not to let it get to me. It hurt at first, but they seem to be calling me that less and less. I'm used to it though, since Raph always calls me that.

Darrell: *glares at Raph* How would you like it if I called you names, Ummmmm...Give me a minute...

Raph: *smirks* Can't come up with any, can you?

Darrell: I will come up with one! Raphina!

Raphina: Really? That the best you can-HEY! Not this too! *tries to attack Darrell*

Darrell: Hey! Broken arm, remember? Doctor Donnie says no fighting for a few weeks. *whispers* Thank you Doc Don...

* * *

><p>Breana: Raph, Why do you called Leo Fearless Leader or simply Fearless?<p>

Raph: Cause he acts like he's fearless in battle, unlike Mikey, who's just fearful.

Mikey: Hey!

Raph: Anyway, he's just full of himself and that Space Heroes crap, so I try to knock it out of him.

Darrell: You're mean, you know that right?

Raph: Yep, your point?

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie, Are you overwhelmed about Darrell having a crush on you?<p>

Darrell: *buries her head in her shell*

Donnie: She doesn't show it very often, so no, not really.

Darrell: I am NEVER coming out of here!

Raph: Come on, it's not that bad...*smirks* Lover girl.

Darrell: I hate you.

Donnie: Darrell, come out of there. Raph's just being a pain.

Darrell: *peeks head out of shell* Is the question done?

Donnie: Yes.

Darrell: Good, it was getting hot in there.

* * *

><p>Breana: Mikey, What inspire you to be a prankster?<p>

Mikey: I don't know, I think it was because when I was younger, Raph and I would have prank wars. He grew out of it, and I never did. That's why I prank him most! *grins*

* * *

><p>Breana: Raph &amp; Leo, Did you know that people like to pair you two together?<p>

*Raph and Leo look at each other*

Leo: No. No we did not...

Raph: Darrell...

Darrell: That's why I don't read those stories. I hate it when they do that stuff with you guys. *shivers* Gives me the creeps.

* * *

><p>Breana: Darrell, Do you ever wonder why he wears a mask? Because I think he hides his face or *dramatic pause* his ugly.<p>

Darrell: Ugly?! I've seen him with out his mask, and he's pretty *looks at Donnie* ho-hoo-hi-hi Donnie. *blushes and buries head in shell*

April: *glares at Darrell* *whispers to her* Stay away from my man.

Darrell: He's all yours. I'm embarrassed for life...

* * *

><p>RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: Leo, do you like your new voice?<p>

Leo: Yeah, it's ok, took some getting used to though.

Darrell: Makes you sound manlier.

Leo: *smiles* Really?

Darrell: Yeah, I did not say that because I like you!

Leo: I know, you like Donnie. *smirks*

Darrell: I'm done...*hides in shell again*

* * *

><p>RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: Donnie, Jaynalin challenges you to a robot building contest!<p>

Donnie: Your on!

Darrell: Judge! Mikey, you and Leo are also judges!

*after 4 hours of work*

Darrell: TIME!

*judges look at robots* *judges have discussion about bots*

Darrell: The winner is...Jaynalin!

Donnie: Why?!

Darrell: Her robots 3x larger than yours. Sorry D, but she wins. Next!

* * *

><p>Ninja X: Raph- why are you so scared of roaches?<p>

Raph: Because their gross.

Leo: *smirks* He ate one in his sleep when we were 7, and got attacked by a few when we were 6.

Raph: Really Leo?

Leo: Yep.

* * *

><p>Ninja X: Leo- can you kiss Karai.<p>

Leo: I'm just gonna say what Darrell would say...*mimics Darrell badly* When we get back, you are soooooo doing that.

Raph: *chuckles*

Darrell: I sound nothing like that! I would say that, but never sound like that!

Mikey: She's right, that was a horrible imitation.

Darrell: *leans away from Mikey* *whispers* He said a smart word...

* * *

><p>sophia lollipop: Hi guys, I love Tmnt I watchread you 24/7.

Mikey: *whispers* Stalker...

Darrell: She didn't mean like that!

sophia lollipop: Leo what would do if you got sunk into Space Heroes would you try find away home or go meet your hero.

Leo: Meet Captain Ryan, then find a way home!

Darrell: Love you too, bro.

* * *

><p>sophia lollipop: Raphael, why are you so scared of cockroaches, you live in NYC sewer for crying out loud!<p>

Raph: Leo said it earlier!

Leo: Do I need to say it again?

Raph: NEXT!

Darrell: Stop doing that!

* * *

><p>sophia lollipop: Donnie, I dare you wear Dark night costume like the one in TMNT 1987 when Don thinks he's a super hero and try to get Shredder.<p>

Donnie: I don't have it.

Mikey: I DO! *runs and gets costume*

Darrell: Here we go

Donnie: *gets in costume*

*Darrell and April start drooling*

Darrell: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Donnie: This is hot.

April: *nods* It is hot...

Donnie: What was that April?

April: *wipes drool* Nothing.

Donnie: *takes off costume*

Darrell: Dang it!

* * *

><p>sophia lollipop: Mikey, do you know who Kala is, if so do you like her?<p>

Mikey: I know the Kala from Tarzan! The mother I always wanted!

Darrell: Of course you would only know the Kala from Tarzan.

Mikey: Wait?! Is their another Kala?!

Darrell: Next!

* * *

><p>sophia lollipop: I save the best one for last.<p>

Darrell: Ooooo, what's the best one!

sophia lollipop: Darrell I dare you to tell Donnie how you REALLY feel and kiss him on the cheek.

Darrell: *jaw drops*

Raph: This is gonna be good.

sophia lollipop: Oooohhhhh, if you boys laugh or even giggle I will slap the green off of you and Casey, I will just kick you where the sun don't shine. If you boy don't think I serious try me and I won't play nice. I got three little sisters at home and know how to pick a fight.

Raph: Dang it...

Darrell: Donnie, I-I like you be-because you're gentle, calm, and smart. You are someone I can really connect with on a personality basis. You will do anything to protect your family, and that is something I like in a guy. You are trying to save the world while trying not to kill anyone, which is hard, but you like a challenge. You keep people like April, your brothers, and I close, because you don't want to lose us like we did...Splinter. I feel like...I'm happy, around you. I can be myself, and you won't judge me. That's why...I like you. *kisses Donnie's cheek* *steps back, eyes wide* Awesome *faints*

Raph: Great, she pulled a Donnie.

Donnie: What...Just...

Raph: You got kissed, Romeo. Now help us wake her up.

Donnie: I just hope she didn't re-break her arm.

_Due to Darrell having an epic kiss, then fainting, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well...That just happened...Am I still out cold?...Keep asking away! Is Mikey <strong>_**_pouring water on-*gasp*_**

**_Mikey: She's up!_**

**_MIKEYYYYYYY!_**


	8. Chapter 7

Darrell: And we're back!

Cat girl: To Everyone: *beautiful skinny teenage girl walks in wearing cat woman outfit* Hey guys.

Everyone: Hey.

Cat girl: Casey, Hi handsome, How old were you when you started playing hockey?

Darrell: Handsome?! *disgusted face* Blah! I'm gonna hurl!

Casey: Hey, be nice. Um, I think I was about 6 or 7 when I started. I've been playing since.

Darrell: Handsome?! How are you handsome?! Donnie's-...*wide eyes and blushes* I'm done here.

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Raphael:I got to talk to Slash he's doing fine and he says Hi. How old were you when you found him?<p>

Raph: Thanks. I was 5 when I found him. It was my first time outside the lair.

Darrell: Really? I thought you would have escaped sooner.

Raph: Splinter was always watching us. The only reason I escaped was because Mikey was causing trouble.

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Donnie: I so mega dare you to sing "Hey April" to April. Do you like?<p>

Donnie: Uh...

Darrell: *smirks* He already made a video

Donnie: Darrell, don't you dare!

Darrell: *plays video*

*after video*

April: O...K...

Donnie: *frozen*

Darrell: Donnie! You looked so...Oh, you are...April?

April: I don't know how to snap him out of it!

Darrell: Oh! I know! *whispers to Donnie* Casey hugged April...

Donnie: WHAT?!

Darrell: And he's back!

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Mikey: I baked you some pizza and cake! *hands him baked goods* Hope you enjoy! BTW your freckles are so cute!<p>

Mikey: Thanks! *takes food* This is awesome!

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Everyone: Well I'm off. *kisses Casey on the lips while her body slowly disappears till her smile is left*<p>

Darrell: 1, EW! Can I puke?! And 2, creepy. But most important, EW! I would rather re-break my arm than see that again!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie- *takes out her katanas* if you don't want to kiss April in front of everyone, go to your lab and kiss her!<p>

Donnie: *holds hands up* OK! *takes April to lab*

*5 minutes later*

Darrell: They've been in there for a while

April: *walks out* Sorry, he passed out again.

Darrell: *smiles* You can always count on Donnie to pass out after a kiss.

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Leo- go up the roof and when Karai shows up, fight for your love<p>

Leo: Ok?

Darrell: Fight for her Leo! *gets dramatic* Fight for heeeeeeeer!

Leo: What was that?!

Darrell: I'm very dramatic.

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Raph- kiss a roach, and then faint *takes out her katanas*<p>

Raph: NO!

Darrell: *holds up roach* Kiss. The. Roach. Kiss it! *crazy woman eyes*

Raph: *kisses roach* *faints*

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Mikey- shove a pizza at Raph!<p>

Mikey: With pleasure. *puts pizza in Raph's face*

Raph: *wakes up* Ghaaa!

Mikey: HAHAHAHA!

Raph: MIKEY! *chases him*

Mikey: AHHHHH!

* * *

><p>Breana: Raph, Okay okay no more homie business I promise Raph and I'm just a guest not a enemy I don't have any weapons *holds hands up* I understand you don't trust me but I swear on everything that is good and right in the world that I will never hurt you or your family or your friends and I don't get something why don't you trust me and what do you mean by you know why she did what.<p>

Raph: Ok?

Darrell: He just has a heart of stone.

Raph: I know why you complemented Donnie. *smirks*

Darrell: Would you stop it!

* * *

><p>Breana: Leo, How did you feel when Karai ask you to help her steal a sword in The New Girl In Town.<p>

Leo: I honestly felt like it was wrong.

Darrell: Yet you almost did it.

Leo: No I didn't!

Darrell: Yes you did.

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie , Mikey, and Darrell, *blushes* Aw you guys are too kind I like you guys too that's why I got you guys some pizza *looks at Leo and Raph* Hey you guys want some pizza I've got plenty *pulls out pizzas*<p>

Mikey: PIZZA! *eats entire pizza in 5 bites*

Darrell: HEY! Save some for me!

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie, It must suck to not be appreciated but don't worry I appreciate you Donnie<p>

Donnie: Why, thank you!

Darrell: *whispers* I'll appreciate you.

* * *

><p>Breana: Mikey, So not only are you a cool prankster but a awesome skateboarder put that together and you get AWESOME<p>

Mikey: Shell yeah! *high-fives/threes Breana*

* * *

><p>Breana: Darrell, Hey why did you hit Raph anyway?<p>

Darrell: Cause he deserved it *sits back* If not for one thing, it's another. True story bro.

* * *

><p>Anonymous: Darrell: I just want to say your are my favorite and what is it like to have four brothers<p>

Darrell: Awwwww, Thank you! I feel so touched. And living with 4 bro's, definitely different than 3 sisters. Less cleanliness, more grossness. Except Donnie, he's pretty clean. Still, sharing a bathroom with 4 boys! That gets...interesting...

April: I can vouch for that.

Darrell: I still love them to death though, even if they aren't my 'biological' brothers.

* * *

><p>nala the cat: April and Donnie kiss each other! NO BACKING OUT or you have to eat Mikey's underwear<p>

Darrell: DO IT! DO IT!

Donnie: Ok! Shut up! *kisses April* *pulls away*

Darrell: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Donnie: *faints*

Darrell: *throws arms into air* WINNER!

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Leo:Karai karai karai karai *says karai 50 more times* You owe her so many kisses<p>

Leo: Great...

Darrell: I know your exited!

Leo: *blushes* No I'm not...

Darrell: YOU BLUSHED!

Leo: Shut up...

Darrell: *puts head on Leo's shoulder and grins* You love me!

Leo: Get off me.

Darrell: *still grinning* OK *takes head off Leo's shoulder*

* * *

><p>nala the cat: *ties up Casey* I just wanted to do that XD who wants to play human piñata?!<p>

Darrell: I DO! I DO!

Casey: NO! NO HUMAN PINATA!

Darrell: *holds up staff with one hand* *smirks* Oh yes, human piñata. *whacks Casey*

Casey: OW!

nala the cat: Raph do you approve of this?

Raph: *points at Darrell* I learned not to mess with the crazy chick with the white mask.

Darrell: You got that right. *whacks Casey again*

Casey: STOP!

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Mikey why do you have week old pizza?<p>

Mikey: It's one of my top ten favorite kinds of pizza!

Darrell: EW! You see, this is what I was talking about earlier! I would never get this in my old house! Guys are disgusting!

Raph: *smirks* Except Donnie?

Darrell: Yeah! Except-Don't you dare! I may have a broken arm, but I can still kick your butt!

* * *

><p>WildChild13:AAAAARGH! I hate stomach flu. Anyways, on vis zee questions!<p>

Darrell: Just stay away from me and we'll be fine.

WildChild13: Casey: did you just say your Japanese name was Ke$ha? I think you just said it was Ke$ha. ;-p. And I don't care what everyone else says, youre pretty cool, even if you mess with the apriltello vibe. KEEP ROCKIN BRO!

Casey: No, it sounds like Kee-She, not Ke$ha!

Darrell: Is that why your so strange? Your Ke$ha!

Casey: What?! No!

* * *

><p>WildChild13: April: Does anyone ever ask you strange questions about where you go, or where you've been? Someones bound to find out. *dramatic music*<p>

April: Where'd the music come from?

Darrell: Sorry *holds up tPod* Couldn't help myself.

April: I just tell my aunt that I'm hanging out with friends. That's all she needs to know

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Mikey: AAAAAAGH! YOURE GONNA *tmnt producers gag and throw into closet*<p>

Mikey: WHAT?! GONNA WHAT?!

Darrell: Nothing to see here...

* * *

><p>WildChild13: LARPing IS THE BEST GAME TO PLAY! Unless of course I becomes real. Then its even better. Larp larp larp...<p>

Raph: SHUT UP! *covers ears*

Darrell: Meanie...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keep asking away!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 8

Quaser: THANKS DONNIE! *Hugs him* Can't wait to go home! *Notices April and Darrell's glares* Oh... Sorry.

Min: Darrell, about the vacuums, I go through five a week. Do you vacuum in here?

Darrell: Not here at the farmhouse, but we did have to vacuum the dojo a lot back at the lair because of Splinter.

Raph: And your hair.

Darrell: It's not that bad! I don't shed!

* * *

><p>Quaser: Any of you lot ever thought about joining one of the big superhero teams?<p>

Mikey: I HAVE!

Darrell: Of course you have, I already have though.

Mikey: *gasps and shakes Darrell* WHICH ONE?!

Darrell: OW! ARM! *Mikey lets go* Anyway, it's this one!

Mikey: We don't count, ya dork

Darrell: What's 5x9?

Mikey: Uhh...

Darrell: What I thought.

* * *

><p>Min: Leo catch! *Throws Shredders Helmet* I stole it off him.<p>

Quaser: Actually I did, then I gave it to her.

Leo: You stole the Kuro Kubuto?! HOW?!

Darrell: I don't know, I just know that Shredder will be looking for that...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HE"S COMING!

* * *

><p>Min: *Shoots arrow above Mikey's head* I hereby pronounce you the King Of Larping!<p>

Quaser: *face-palms* Larping is stupid.

Min: IS NOT!

Raph: Is to.

Mikey: Is not!

Donnie: Is too.

Darrell: Is not!

Casey: Is-

Darrell: Don't challenge the girl with powers! I will use them.

Casey: They win.

* * *

><p>Quaser: Casey! My epic question of amazingness is... Why are you so stupid?<p>

Min: HAHAHAHA!

Darrell: *covers mouth* OMG! I LOVE YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Casey: I am NOT stupid!

Darrell: You're not smart either! HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Quaser: Leo, why so surprised that Ryan's real? Here, I think this will help you to believe... *Shows picture of Quaser and Captain Ryan*<p>

Leo: *tears form in eyes* Can...can I keep this?

Darrell: Ha, fanboy much?

Raph: Like your any better.

Darrell: ...Shut up!

* * *

><p>Min: Anyway, *Hits Raph on head with Bow* Smile-Cake to everyone! Raphie-kins, why you scared of roaches?<p>

Quaser: Hee Hee Hee! Raphie-kins! Nice one!

Darrell: I think we already went over this one.

Raph: We did. Next!

Darrell: I am going to kill you!

* * *

><p>Min: Bye Bye!<p>

Quaser: Bye! Thanks for the help Don! I can't wait to go home!

Everyone: Bye!

* * *

><p>Dark: Oh goody! Another Q&amp;D!<p>

Wolf: *face palms* How many are you following right now anyways?

Dark: *stops and thinks* Ummmmmmm...

Wolf: Thought so. You need to get a life, you know?

Dark: I have a life. It just so happens that it doesn't live up to your 'epic adventure' standards!

Wolf: Just get on with it!

Dark: *laughs* Hah! Reference!

Wolf: Fine! I'll start! So...Darrell...why exactly did you chose the Bō Staff?

Darrell: I liked the flow of it, and the fact that it doesn't do much lethal damage, but I also use a tanto, a kakute, which is a ring with a spike you can put poison on and stab people with, and a chigriki, which is like a nunchuck with a longer chain and spikes on one end. Bo is for everyday use on patrol, tanto is for Shredder and Kraang, and the kakute and chigriki is for stealth missions. I like multi-weaponizing.

* * *

><p>Dark: Heh. I don't use weapons.<p>

Wolf: Oh really?! You mean exploding dice and metal playing cards don't count as weapons?!

Dark: *grins* You're cranky today. What got under your flight feathers?

Wolf: Just shut up...

Dark: Never! Hey April! Kiss Donnie!

Wolf: *hair lights on fire* THAT'S IT! *tackles Dark*

Dark: OH AVE! *runs*

Donnie: Yes! Got out of that!

Darrell: So you don't like April? *pouty eyes* Has my whole life been a lie? *lip quiver*

Donnie: No, I just...I really don't...Ghaaaaa! Stop that!

* * *

><p>*a few minutes later*<p>

Dark: *walks back in, slightly singed* Well, now I know why he's cranky! And after that little interlude, let's get back to questioning. Raph, why exactly DO you work out so much? Oh, and guess what? My autocorrect keeps trying to call you Graph! *laughs* Okay, I'll stop. *grins and lounges back in chair*

Darrell: *snickers* Graph...HA!

Raph: It's because it gives me something to do.

Darrell: Or you think you can beat me!

Graph: I can beat...Really?

Darrell: Couldn't help myself...

* * *

><p>Dark: Leo, what will you do now that Karai is a mindless snake mutant? And if Donnie somehow is unable to retromutagen her?<p>

Wolf: *walks in and sits on table* Is that even a word?

Dark: It is now!

Leo: Well fix her, right Donnie?

Donnie: Yeah, sure...

Leo: Right. Donnie?!

Donnie: Yes! Geez

* * *

><p>Wolf: Hey Mikey! I dare you to lick a frozen fire hydrant!<p>

Dark: Why would you want him to do that?

Wolf: I dunno.

Mikey: We don't have any fire hydrants around here...

Darrell: Dang it...

Mikey: I could like the party wagon though!

Darrell: Go! *points to door*

Mikey: *goes outside*

Darrell: Next!

* * *

><p>Dark: *appears behind Raph in a cloud of smoke, wearing a long black cloak* Prepare to die...LARP hater... *jumps on Raph, holding a dagger to his throat*<p>

Wolf: DARK!

Dark: *smiles* Don't worry. I won't hurt him. Much. *abruptly drags Raph into other room*

Wolf: Umm...while we wait for Dark to finish exacting revenge on Raph...*suddenly smirks* I dare Donatello to jump off a cliff.

Darrell: NOOOOOOOOO! DON"T DO IT DONNIE!

Donnie: I'm hiding now...Crazy people *hides in another room*

Dark: *comes back, dragging a rather terrified Raphael* Righteous Revenge! *looks around* Hey, where'd Donnie go?

Wolf: Revenge.

Darrell: What did you do to Raph, and how do I do it?

* * *

><p>Cursed Leo Doll:I need your body Leonardo... GIVE IT TO ME! *makes a grab at Leo*<p>

Leo: *jumps away* Get me away from this thing!

Darrell: How did it get in here?!

Mikey: I...Might have found it and...brought it here...

Leo: A little help here!

_Due to a crazy doll appearing and trying to get Leo, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Darrell: Well, THAT took forever.<p>

Leo: *snoring*

Darrell: And Leo's out...for now...

tmntlover65: *pouts* Awe but Darrell! *crosses arms* You're no fun...Raph: I'm sorry that SHE *points to Darrell* thinks I'm too tough for you.

Darrell: If I can beat him with one arm, then I know you can beat him.

Raph: At least let me try.

Darrell: Fine! Your funeral!

*Raph and tmtnlover65 fight* *tmntlover65 wins*

Darrell: Told you.

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Donnie: Awesome! Oh, and if I see ONE speck of pink of them... *pulls out Kama* Something bad might happen.<p>

Donnie: OK, OK! Here *hands tmntlover65 plasma Kama* It's red, not pink.

Darrell: How's my shield goin'?

Donnie: I am NOT making you a shield!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: April: *rolls eyes* You were thanking him. Yeah, I'm sure that kiss on the lips was a 'thank you.' Gosh April, playing with a mutants feelings. Shame on you!<p>

April: I wasn't-

Darrell: You were! You were messing with my Donnie.

Donnie: Your Donnie?!

Darrell: *blushes* I meant Donnie...*hides in shell*

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Darrell: *smiles* I knew it. But don't feel bad, I have a crush on Ra- *blushes* R-rabbits. I-I love rabbits... *face-palms* Stupid. Stupid. Stupid...<p>

Darrell: *gasps* *smiles widely* You like Raphie!

Leo: *waking up* What?

Darrell: Someone has a crush on Raphie!

Leo: *smirks* Raphie has a girlfriend!

Raph: Shut up!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Splinter: Okay, I have to ask. How can you raise four teenage boys and still have patience? You need to tell me how to gain some patience.<p>

Darrell: Yet another one to save for the city.

Leo: *whispers* At least it's not for me...

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Until next time! *throws a smoke bomb on the ground and disappears*<p>

Darrell: *waving smoke from her face* *coughing* I really hate those things sometimes!

Donnie: Yeah, that one had to much flash powder.

* * *

><p>phoebegimenez7: MUAHAHAHAHA ' I dare Raph to eat a cockroach' MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHA<p>

Darrell: *smirks and holds up roach* Would you like it fried, boiled, or in a stew?

Raph: Neither, thank you very much! I've pet and kissed a roach, not going any further than that!

Darrell: *puts roach down* * crosses arms and pouts* You're no fun...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keep asking away!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 9

Breana: Hi everybody I like y'all to meet a good friend of mine Brian

Brian: Hi

Breana: Now let's get down to business

Brian: Raph, Why are you afraid of Cockroachs?

Breana: Bri Why did you ask him that *looks at him*

Brian: *smirks* Cause I can plus he's a big boy he can handle it

Raph: How many times do we have to go over this?! Their just gross OK!

Darrell: Geez, calm down.

* * *

><p>Breana: Okay my turn Darrell, I wasn't talking about Donnie I was talking about the Shredder I'm so sorry plus he's ugly not Donnie and sorry Donnie I didn't mean it<p>

Brian: *snickers* The Shredder is ugly through

Breana: Aren't it

Donnie: What are they talking about?

Darrell: *blushes* Nothing...Shredder though, yes he is ugly without his mask. Trust me, I lived with him for a month, I even had to put burn cream on his face. It was...*shudders* squishy.

Everyone: EEEWWW!

Darrell: I know, I still wanna puke!

* * *

><p>Brian: Mikey, Where do you keep your water balloons at?<p>

Mikey: In an opening in my shell. *throws water balloon at Darrell* Booyakasha!

Darrell: *dodges balloon* Really, you think that you can get me?!

Donnie: *sneaks up behind Darrell with water balloon* *gets punched by rocks* *breath knocked out of him*

Darrell: *back to Donnie* I like you Donnie, but I'm not afraid to hurt you physically.

Donnie: *still out of breath* Got it *gasp*

* * *

><p>Breana: Leo, How long have you watch Space Heros? and Raph please don't interrupt if you do-<p>

Brian: *interrupts Breana* If you do I'll feed you to my cockroach

Breana: Dude don't you think that's a bit crazy

Brian: *shrugs shoulders* Maybe maybe not

Breana: *shakes head* What am I going to do with you anyway

Leo: Since I was about 5 or 6, the day I found Space Heroes was the best day of my life!

Darrell: *smirks* Better than the day you meet Karai?

Leo: *blushes* I-I-I...

Darrell: What I thought.

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie, Do you think you're taken for granted?<p>

Donnie: *shrugs* Don't know, I just feel like I could use a little more recognition, that's all.

* * *

><p>Brian: April, How's your kunoichi training coming?<p>

April: Pretty well, Leo's been training me here at the farmhouse. Thanks Leo, by the way

Leo: You're welcome, anything for a friend.

* * *

><p>Breana: Shredder, You need to get a hobby and lose your vendetta against Master Splitter you heartless monster you seriously need to let go you have a problem man<p>

Brian: *laughs* Burned and by a girl to man that is so embassing sucks to be you tin can.

Shredder: You dare to insult me?! *unsheathes blades*

Darrell: Really guys?! You had to-*sees Shredder standing above her* Hi...Dad...

Shredder: So does this mean you are ready to come back to the Foot Clan? *small amount of joy in his voice*

Darrell: Hehe, yeah...No *freezes Shredders feet and runs* DONNIIIIIIEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: Mikey and Raph: I dare you two to play foozball and the loser has to get "zapped" for the rest of the episode<p>

Raph: *laughs faintly*

Mikey: What does that mean?

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: That means the winner gets to write zapped on the loser then whenever someone says the loser's name, the loser has to say "I love you" to the person that says the loser's name. First to ten wins

Mikey: huh?

RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: *talks in dumb tone* Say love to person that say your name

Mikey: Why didn't you just say so?

Everybody in the room except Mikey: *face-palm*

Darrell: Wow. Just. Wow. Then let the games begin!

*30 minutes later*

Mikey: Woohoo! I won I won!

Raph: *growls and chases Mikey*

Mikey: Come on bro!

Darrell: *face-palms* Donnie, Leo hold Raph down so Mikey can write on him!

Donnie and Leo: *tackle Raph*

Mikey: *writes 'zapped' on raph's arm*

Darrell: It is done!

April: Wait...Raph

Raph: I-I-I love you *pants* that was harder than it sounded

* * *

><p>RANDY IS SO BRUCE4770: Donnie: You have to go on a date with Darrell<p>

Darrell: *whispers* You just became my best friend forever

Donnie: Fine *lets out huff* Since EVERYBODY wants me to.

*20 minutes later*

Donnie: GUYS! HELP!

Leo: What is it Donnie?!

Donnie: *carrying Darrell* She's been like this for five minutes!

Darrell: *smile frozen on her face* *non-responsive*

April: What did you say?!

Donnie: I said that she looked nice!

April: *crosses arms* Well, you've done it. She had a fangirl attack.

Mikey: How do we fix it?! I don't want her to die!

Leo: Mikey, get Ice Cream Kitty! ASAP!

Raph: Nah, I got this *slaps Darrell*

Darrell: *blinks, and smile comes off face* Wait a minute...RAPHAEL!

Raph: Oh crap *runs for his life*

_This may take a while, so we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Everybody: I dare you all to do a play with the Disney movie of the little mermaid, April and Donnie shall be the main characters.<p>

Darrell: *jaw drops* I can NOT believe didn't think of this sooner!

April: Well who's everyone else gonna play?

Darrell: Hmmmm...OH I KNOW! Leo, King Triton! Mikey, Flounder! I'll be Sebastian! Raph, *looks at Raph* Scuttle! Casey's Ursula!

Raph: Scuttle, really?

Casey: Ursula! Now I KNOW you hate me!

Darrell: LET'S DO THIS THING!

*one movie later*

Darrell: That. Was. AWESOME!

April: My throat hurts...

Darrell: You gotta get used to the singing a bunch. How do you think I was able to do both my, and Casey's part because he was to chicken.

Casey: I was NOT chicken! My throat hurt!

Darrell: *raises eyebrow* Before the song started...

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Mikey: I think your a great and funny turtle, your so funny! And question, what would you call if you saw a girl with wolf ears and tail.<p>

Mikey: I would yell, "HEY GUY'S! IT'S A NEW FRIEND!"

Darrell: He's done that before.

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: April; I dare you to wear a yellow dress and stand on a side that's visible for Donnie and Casey to see.<p>

April: What is a side that is visible for them?

Darrell: *face-palms* Oh April, you're so innocent...

April: Seriously!

Darrell: Let's just skip this one. Next!

April: But-

Darrell: NEXT!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie and Casey: I dare you both to train together in front of April<p>

Darrell: They did that just this morning.

Donnie: No we...Ok, yeah we did.

Darrell: Casey, just give it up, Apriltello has over 85% of TMNT watchers rooting for it.

Casey: But what about-

Darrell: Has she kissed you?

Casey: ...No...

Darrell: Has SHE hugged you?

Casey: Once.

Darrell: When she thought you died. Any other time, and you hugging her does NOT count!

Casey: *sigh* No...

Darrell: My point made.


	11. Chapter 10

Darrell: Yay! My arms better!

Donnie: Just don't try to re-break it for a few days

Darrell: I'll try

tmntlover65: *fuming* Darrell, I'm gonna- AHHHHH! *pulls out Kama and lunges at her*

Darrell: CRAP! *starts defending herself*

Donnie: Darrell! No fighting!

Darrell: She started it! *crack*

Donnie: That better not be what I think it was!

_Due to tmntlover65 attacking Darrell, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Darrell: Well, that was an interesting way to start out the chapter...Ow!<p>

Donnie: Sorry, but I think you fractured your arm. I'm gonna need to put your cast back on.

Darrell: *glares at tmntlover65* Thanks...Just got out of that thing...

tmntlover65: *fixes hair* Leo: Dude, why is your new voice so... creepy? *shudders*

Leo: I didn't think it was that creepy, you guys?

Darrell: For like, five minutes, now I'm used to it. Sounds like you're done with puberty.

Donnie: Same.

Mikey: I like it!

Raph: *shrugs* Eh

Darrell: Next!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Donnie: *smiles* Thank you for the new Kama! They work very efficiently! Oh, and why is your weapon a glorified stick? No offence, it's just... how do I put this... stupid. Very stupid.<p>

Darrell: Hey! You try it, see how hard it is.

Donnie: Yeah! If you have the strength to do it, then you can bash someone's skull in. Trust me, I did tests. Oh, and your welcome for the kama.

Darrell: You know how I know they work...She singed the end of my hair! *holds up burnt hair* See?! SEE!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Raph: *laughs nervously and blushes* Heh, d-don't listen to Darrell. S-She's a little crazy, if you know what I mean. Heh. Um... h-how did you feel when April punched your face?<p>

Raph: Yeah, I know she's crazy

Darrell: Hey!...true

Raph: And I felt like it hurt. That's all.

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: April: *grabs her by the shoulders* WHY DID YOU PUNCH RAPH'S FACE?!<p>

April: Hey, the point was to take him down and I did! Now let go of me!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Mikey: *smiles* You are awesome dude. *hands him 20 pizzas* AND don't eat them all in one shot! I warned you...<p>

Mikey: *stuffing face with pizza* What?!

Darrell: *shaking her head* Typical...

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: And lastly, to Casey: *takes one of his hockey sticks and breaks it over her knee* Whoopsie! I am SO not sorry you dork. Peace out turtles and peeps! *waves to Raph and walks out*<p>

Casey: *picks up broken hockey stick* What was that for?!

Darrell: Ya dork, it's cause she hates you, along with about half of the fangirls in the world. NEXT!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: April: I dare you to whack Casey with a frying pan when he's not looking<p>

April: What?!

Casey: I'm leaving *gets up*

Darrell: *hands April frying pan* *whispers* Use this!

April: Sorry Casey...*whacks Casey*

Casey: *knocked out*

Donnie: YES!

Darrell: WINNER!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie and Casey: I dare you both to draw a picture of April, and whoever makes the best pic, gets to have a kiss from her. And in FRONT of everyone. No objections<p>

Darrell: I know who the winner will be! GO!

*5 minutes later*

Darrell: TIME!

Casey: Wait! This was timed!

Donnie: *shows beautiful picture of April*

Casey: Uh...*shows outline of face*

Darrell: Donnie wins! NOW KISS!

*Donnie and April kiss*

Donnie: I won't faint this time!

Darrell: 3, 2, 1.

Donnie: Never mind *faints*

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Mikey: I like your eye color, your so cute, can you please tie up Raph with your weapon for half an hour.<p>

Raph: *takes Mikey's nunchucks* Nope. Ne-*looks at Darrell*

Darrell: *glares at Raph*

Raph: Go ahead Darrell...

Darrell: *still glaring* Next!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Leo-What's your dream date with Karai when she gets back to normal?<p>

Leo: No comment.

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Raph- if a roach ever turns to a mutant, will you hug it or will you hug Mikey?<p>

Raph: Like the Cockroach Terminator?! Mikey! Definitely!

Mikey: Awwwww

Raph: SHUT IT!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie- I dare you to sing what makes you beautiful to April.<p>

Donnie: Do I have to...

Darrell: *glares at Donnie* Yes *hands him mic* NOW SING!

Donnie: *sings song*

Everyone: *speechless*

_Due to everyone being startled at how well Donnie can sing, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Casey- Why are you so much uglier than big foot?<p>

Casey: I am not ugly!

Darrell: Look in this mirror *holds up mirror*

Casey: *looks in mirror* *mirror breaks*

Darrell: You were saying?

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Mikey- what's your favorite pizza?<p>

Mikey: I-I don't know! I have no idea! I like pepperoni best! No, jellybean, anchovy, and jalepeno! No...

Darrell: Oh boy, his heads about to explode! Take cover!

* * *

><p>Wolf: Well now you know how Casey feels! *glares daggers at Donnie*<p>

Dark: You were wondering what I did to Raph? *grins* Sorry, my secrets are to remain unknown.

Darrell: Dang it...

* * *

><p>Wolf: So...Darell, have you ever thought about using the Ōno?<p>

Dark: It's a giant axe. And fun, too.

Darrell: Hmmm...Give me a week and I will know how to master it!

Leo: You can not master a new weapon in that short amount of time!

Darrell: Watch me. *makes a stone Ono* *does a few perfect katas* Yep, maybe even 5 days *sits down* Continue.

* * *

><p>Wolf: *gets crazy eyes* Donatello! I said jump off a cliff!<p>

Dark: *eyes widen* What. Did. You. Just. Say?!

Wolf: Oops. I forgot you were still here...

Darrell: And their off.

Donnie: Still not doing it.

_Due to Dark attempting to kill Wolf, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Breana: Raph, So you know why I complemented Donnie huh mind explaining why I did it then?<p>

Raph: *face-palms* Darrell. I know why Darrell complemented Donnie.

Darrell: Yeah...I think everybody knows by now...Just, let it go!

Mikey: *opens mouth*

Darrell: Don't you dare start singing Mikey.

Mikey: *closes mouth*

Darrell: Thank you

* * *

><p>Breana: Leo, How's your leg doing?<p>

Leo: Pretty good, just hurts if you hit it straight on.

Donnie: *mumbles* It would be better if you would rest like I told you.

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie, Did you programmed Metalhead to give a thumbs up?<p>

Donnie: No, but he was programmed to learn about those he was working with and he adapted. And faster than I thought for that matter.

* * *

><p>Breana: Mikey, If the Rat King never name himself what would you call him?<p>

Mikey: Count Ratula!

Darrell: Saw that coming from a mile away.

* * *

><p>Breana: Darrell, How did I give you a excuse to hit Raph?<p>

Darrell: Ok, I'm just gonna drop the subject, cause we've been doing this for about 3 chapters. Have a nice day...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have a school sleepover this weekend and I can't get to my computer all weekend! This is going to be torture! Keep asking!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 11

Guest-RCK: I love Tmnt and my question is for Leo, Raph, and Donnie. Ok so in the older versions of Tmnt, show and/or comics, Mikey has been kidnapped, tortured, blinded and almost dissected (you guys don't have it easy either) but I'm wondering what your reactions those things happening to him now would be.

Raph: Kill the-

Darrell: Person

Raph: *glares at Darrell* Kill the _person_ who did it.

Leo: Yep. No one hurts my little bro.

Donnie: Torture that person.

Everyone but Donnie: *strange looks*

Donnie: Yes, I do have a dark side

Darrell: *whispers* That's hot...

* * *

><p>thegirlwholived91: Hello every mutant *glances at Casey* and not so awesome human. Quick question anyone watches <em>Doctor Who<em>?

Donnie: Nope, never had the interest, or the time.

thegirlwholived91: *picks up phone* Sorry doctor they aren't whovians.

Darrell: What the hecks a whovian?!

* * *

><p>thegirlwholived91: Hey Raph how would you react if The alternative version of you a.k.a. "the dork turtles" sound like one of your brothers like i don't know...like... Donnie?<p>

Raph: Donnie, a dork?! I may make fun of him all the time, but he's not a dork.

Darrell: You actually complimented him! *points tanto at Raph's face* Who are you and what have you done with Raphael?!

Raph: Well, never doing that again.

* * *

><p>7: Guys! Who is the first person you are gonna see when you get to New York?(Other than Splinter)<p>

Leo: Either Karai or Shredder

Raph: I vote Shredder so we can beat the shell outta him.

Darrell: Raph, you really need to work on your anger issues.

* * *

><p>Guest: Hey, I'm back so let get to this. Mikey whats zero divided by zero?<p>

Mikey: It's...uh, it's...*scratches chin*

Darrell and Donnie: *face-palm*

Darrell: It's so easy! The answer is in the question!

Mikey: It's by?!

Darrell: *face-palm* This is never going to be answered...Next!

* * *

><p>Guest: Leo, hi.<p>

Leo: Hi?

* * *

><p>Guest: April kiss Donnie, Donnie kiss April.<p>

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!

Donnie: *leans away from Darrell* What. Was. That?

Darrell: Just kiss her!

April: *kisses Donnie's cheek*

Donnie: *kisses April's hand*

Darrell: *crosses arms* You guys are no fun.

* * *

><p>Guest: *tapes Casey's mouth shut* That's better.<p>

Darrell: Hahahahahahahaha!

* * *

><p>Guest: April, I heard you say 'stay away from my man' to Darrell<p>

Donnie: What did you say?

April: Nothing.

* * *

><p>CaseyHater: Hi, whats up? Before I ask any questions, I like ALL of you in a friend way except Casey who I absolutely hate!<p>

Darrell: I already like this person!

CaseyHater: Graph: Why do you hate on Darrell's swag bruh? *kicks him* You meanie!

Darrell: Hahahahahaha! Now I really like you!...Brah.

Raph: You know, that kinda did hurt.

Darrell: Softie.

* * *

><p>CaseyHater: Lame-a-nardo: LOL sorry I am making names 4 all of you, why do you like Space Heroes, it reached maximum stupidity.<p>

Raph: Thank you!

Leo: It's not stupid!

Darrell: *pinches fingers leaving small gap* Little bit.

* * *

><p>CaseyHater: Michelan-gelo:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww you are sooooooooooooooooooooooo adorable :3<p>

Mikey: Aw *blushes* Thanks.

Darrell: *gasps* I think that might be the first time he's blushed in this story!

Mikey: Really?

Donnie: Yep.

* * *

><p>CaseyHater: Do-nerd-tello: Why haven't you made April your girlfriend yet?<p>

Donnie: I want it to be her decision.

Darrell: Yeah, I mean, who else is she gonna date? Casey?

Casey: Yes.

Darrell: That was a joke, idiot.

* * *

><p>CaseyHater: Der-ell: Why haven't you killed dumbface yet?<p>

Darrell: I have really considered it.

Casey: Who's dumbface?

Darrell: *face-palms* And your name speaks true.

Casey: What?

* * *

><p>CaseyHater: Tiger-caw: Why are you so awesome?<p>

Tiger Claw: I don't know.

Darrell: Sure you do.

Tiger Claw: I know how to get you back to Master Shredder.

Darrell: I'm gonna stay away from you.

* * *

><p>CaseyHater: Shred-dumby: Why can't you,Let it go, let it go, stop holding back back on Lame-a-nardoooooooooo!<p>

Shredder: What? Who is this 'Lame-a-nardo'?

Darrell: Did you really just sing Let it go?

Shredder: That's your question?

Darrell: Excuuuuuse me, ShredHead, but I know who he is.

Shredder: At least I didn't betray my father.

Darrell: Your not my father!

Shredder: Yes I am!

Darrell: *looks at others* This may take a while.

_ Due to Shredder and Darrell having family issues, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Darrell: Geez, for being a ninja master, Shredder sure can argue.<p>

CaseyHater: Dumbface: I dare you to break all your bones and let Donnie cut out your toungue 0:)

Casey: Again, who is dumbface?!

Darrell: *face-palm* It's you dumbface.

Dumbface: Oh...No you didn't...

Darrell: Oh yes I did. Next!

* * *

><p>pheonixlegend: Raph: Did you know that when you freed Mr. O'neil and all those mutants from the Kraang one of them was Cockroach Terminator?<p>

Raph: *screeches* I did WHAT?!

Darrell: Hehehehe, you screeched like a girl...

Raph: Shut it!

* * *

><p>pheonixlegend: Everyone except Raph: I think the real mystery is why aren't you afraid of roaches? How can you even stand near those filthy things, I mean how do you know that those things won't just crawl into your body when you sleep then lay its eggs and you'll wake up one day with them eating you inside out and I think you get the idea.<p>

Everyone but Donnie: EWWW!

Donnie: Um, because if that happened, they die because of the acid in your body.

Darrell: I am going to have nightmares about that now...

* * *

><p>pheonixlegend: Don: I dare you to watch Danny Phantom but just the episodes that have Box Ghost and Technus.<p>

Donnie: Ok? *whispers to Darrell* What's Danny Phantom?

Darrell: *shrugs* I don't know.

* * *

><p>pheonixlegend: Casey: Even though you're in the way of my OTP I still think your cool. So, why the big ego? And how did you come up with 'Goongala'?<p>

Casey: I don't have a big ego, do I?

Darrell: Yes you do.

Casey: I have no idea how I came up with goongala.

Darrell: Cause you're stupid maybe.

Casey: *glares at Darrell* What's 5x30?

Darrell: 150. Next!

* * *

><p><em><strong>How stupid can Casey get? Keep asking!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 12

tmntluver317: Darrell: Can you mace a match for me? *makes puppyeyes* I've got dark brown hair and green eyes, I am pretty smart, I like the most jokes anyone would tell but can still have a pretty bad temper. And please! *throws myself on knees* Don't say it's Casey!

Darrell: Oh no, I would never match you with Casey. He should be forever alone.

Casey: Hey!

Darrell: So...Mikey, you want her?

Mikey: A girlfriend! For me! Yes! *hugs tmntluver317*

Darrell: *crosses arms and leans back* Yep, I think I did pretty good.

Leo: Why not Raph?

Darrell: And get on tmntlover65's bad side?! Nope. Not happening.

* * *

><p>tmntluver317: Raph: *smirks* Ever wondered why many girls thinks you're the hottest in the team?<p>

Raph: Maybe cause I am.

Darrell: I beg to differ.

Raph: Who's hotter than me?

Darrell: Donnie of-*covers mouth and blushes* Did I just...

Leo: Yep

* * *

><p>tmntluver317: Leo: Why did you think you should be the leader?<p>

Leo: Cause I'm the most rational.

Darrell: Hey!

Leo: What do you do in your free time?

Darrell: ...True...

* * *

><p>tmntluver317: Donnie: I dare you to...show April all the pictures you've taken on her. :3<p>

Donnie: I haven't taken any pictures of her...

Darrell: Donatello *raises eyebrow*

Donnie: Fine, but...this may take a while...

April: Oh boy...

* * *

><p>Darrell: That did take a while! Donnie, your a stalker!<p>

Donnie: Am not!

tmntluver317: Mikey: What is the funniest part in doing pranks? (The process, the reaction? Anything else?)

Mikey: Totally the reaction!

Darrell: Gotta say, that's mine to.

Mikey: You do pranks!

Darrell: Just did one.

Mikey: To who?

Darrell: *smirks*

Mikey: Why can't I get out of my seat?

Darrell: *holds up super glue* Opps.

* * *

><p>tmntluver317: All the turtle guys (sorry Darrell): have you guys seen all the dirty pictures of you on the internet? If not: do it! NOW!<p>

Darrell: Don't.

Donnie: *opens laptop* Doing it.

Darrell: Don't!

Leo: Looking.

Darrell: DON'T!

Guys: AHHHH!

Darrell: *face-palm* I tried to warn you

* * *

><p>Jazzy535:Darrell:I dare your to beat up Casey, sorry Casey it has to be done.<p>

Casey: No! It doesn't!

Darrell: *holds up staff* Oh yes it does! *starts hitting Casey*

Casey: Why me?! *fetal position*

* * *

><p>Darrell: That felt good.<p>

Casey: *whimpering*

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehe

Raph: *whispers to Leo* Remind me never to get on her bad side.

Leo: *also whispering* Same

Snow Mermaid: Donnie: I dare you to use a frying pan and knock him out unconscious.

Donnie: Who's him?

Darrell: *points to Casey* Him. *tosses frying pan to Donnie* Your turn.

Donnie: Ok...*hits Casey's head with frying pan*

Casey: *knocked out*

Darrell: He's gonna be really hurting in the morning.

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Mikey: make a smoothie, and *whisper* give it to Raph and add hot sauce. And see if he jumps over the roof.<p>

Mikey: *makes Raph's smoothie* Here Raph! *Gives it to Raph*

Raph: No, this is Darrell's *hands it to Darrell*

Darrell: Oh, thanks! *drinks smoothie*

Mikey: Oh...Crap.

Darrell: MY MOUTH IS BURNING! *looks at Mikey* MICHELANGELO! YOU ARE DEAD!

Mikey: AHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Darrell: GET BACK HERE!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Leo: dance to a random song chosen by Mikey.<p>

Mikey: Uptown Funk!

*music starts*

Leo: *attempts moonwalk*

Darrell: AHHH! MY EYES!

Leo: What's wrong?!

*music stops*

Darrell: The moonwalk! It was HORRIBLE!

Leo: *glares* Thanks...

* * *

><p>Nicky magic: Hi guys I'm *guys look at me confused* oohhh riggghhht you don't know I'm use to be Sophia lollipop<br>but now I'm Nicky Magic it sound more me.

Darrell: Ok then.

Nicky magic: April why did you tie Donnie's bandage so tight when he was try to tell you how he felt?

April: I did? *blushes*

Darrell: Yes...You did. *glares at April*

* * *

><p>Nicky magic: Because after the reading and watching the Invasion I think YOU, Donnie can do better. I mean you are smart, funny, caring, and *whisper the last part * cute.<p>

Darrell: *glares at Nicky magic* What was that last part?

Mikey: She said-

Darrell: *covers Mikey's mouth* Don't. Say. It.

* * *

><p>Nicky magic: I vote Darretello<p>

Darrell: That's a real thing now! *clears throat* O-ok...

Donnie: Now I have TWO girls to like!

April: Oh, it's on.

* * *

><p>Nicky magic: Ohh Mikey I am not a stalker I just like the show a lot. I even have a blog. To be honest I first like the show because of Donnie crush I though it was cute and sweet .<p>

Mikey: Why can't I get a-

Darrell: You have tmntluver317

Mikey Oh, never mind!

* * *

><p>Nicky magic: Mikey how you get so good at throwing water balloons<p>

Mikey: Practice.

Darrell: It's the only thing he will practice.

* * *

><p>Nicky magic: Donnie if you have to choose who like more April or Darrell. Please say Darrell.<p>

Donnie: I-uh...*looks at girls* Uh...

Darrell: He's never going to choose.

Leo: You two, leave the room!

Darrell: Fine bossy!

*April and Darrell leave room*

Donnie: Ok, the person I really like is...

* * *

><p>Breana and Brian: Hi everybody<p>

Breana: *glares at Shredder* I'm not scared of you Shredder and yeah I insult you the question remains what are you gonna do about it *pokes him in the chest*

Brian: Hey Bre be careful this dude got blades

Breana: I don't care

Darrell: I do!

Shredder: You better. *pops out blades*

Darrell: AHHHHH! *runs out of room screaming*

Shredder: That's what she gets for going with Hamato Yoshi.

Darrell: *still running* HATE YOU TOO!

* * *

><p>Brian: Leo, Why are you still keeping that tanto blade you know the one where Karai thew near your head?<p>

Breana: Why would Leo keep it if someone thew a blade at me I would chuck it down the trashcan

Brian: Hmm Bre why the trash can

Breana: So it can go to the dump

Brian: *laughs* Good one Bre

Leo: I didn't...

Darrell: LIAR! LIAR!

Leo: I'm not a liar! You're a liar!

Darrell: I'm not a liar, I'm your sister. But after what you just said I don't want to be that anymore!

Leo: Wait, what?!

Darrell: Sorry, quoting _The Princess Bride._

* * *

><p>Brian: Raph, Do you miss Spike I mean Slash<p>

Raph: Maybe...Darrell, don't you dare!

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie, I think the smokebombs are your best invention<p>

Brian: Yeah me too its very efficient and a good way to escape very quickly

Breana: So true

Donnie: They weren't even my idea, but thanks!

Darrell: You made them awesome, so you win!

* * *

><p>Brian: Mikey, How do you find the time to make water balloons?<p>

Breana: Don't we all wonder that.

Mikey: I have...no idea!

Darrell: That's a shocker.

* * *

><p>Breana: Darrell, Shredder is your father no reason you didn't want him in very often I wouldn't either if he was my father *pats her on her shoulder* I'm so sorry for having a dad like him<p>

Brian: What the heck that tin can is your father who knew.

Darrell: Well, you see, he's not my real father.

Mikey: He kidnapped her,

Donnie: Gave her new memories, making her think she was his daughter,

Raph: Until she saw us again,

Leo: And got her memories back.

Darrell: And now I'm back with my kind. Might I saw, that was pretty awesome going from one person to the other!

* * *

><p>Breana and Brian: Bye Everybody *throws down smokebombs and disappear*<p>

Darrell: *cough* I really hate those things sometimes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*cough* Really Donnie? Uh, keep asking. *cough* Are you sure these don't have coughing powder in them?!<strong>_

_**Donnie: You wanna get your cast off?**_

_**YES! NOW! See ya guys!**_


	14. Chapter 13

BurlyClock: Hay Donnie, I was wondering if you ever heard about a white fox name Alopex? There are some who say you two could become lover's (or a couple,etc).

Donnie: Um...Nope.

Darrell: Yeah, I don't see it happening. Bye! *pushes BurlyClock out the door*

April: What was that for.

Darrell: Nothing. Just don't like the fox. *whistles while walking back to seat* Next.

* * *

><p>Guest: Leo: *shows everybody his baby duckie blanket* Can you explain this?<p>

Leo: *wide eyes* Explain what?...

Darrell: You sleep...With a baby blanket! HA!

Leo: *takes blanket* I have never seen this blanket in my life!

Mikey: Isn't that the blanket you used to sleep with as a kid? I thought Splinter got rid of it!

Darrell: Ooooooooo...The great ninja leader...has a blanket! *laughs* I'm sorry! This is the best day ever!

* * *

><p>Guest: Raph: *kicks him in the shin* That was for desytroying my car Meanie Softie! I dare you to wear a pink banada!<p>

Raph: I am NOT wearing a pink bandana!

Darrell: It's that *holds up roach in one hand and pink mask in the other* Or the roach. Your pick.

Raph: ...Give me the mask! *puts on mask* There! Ya happy!

Darrell: No...*takes picture* Now I am!

* * *

><p>Guest: Gaptoothed Maniac: Why do you sound like a monkey when you laugh?<p>

Gaptoothed Maniac: I do not!

Darrell: Oh oh oh ah ah

Gaptoothed Maniac: Stop that!

Darrell: Make me.

Gaptoothed Maniac: *attacks Darrell*

Darrell: *dodges attack* Nice try. Next!

* * *

><p>Guest: Donnie:I dare you to kick Casey in the area!<p>

Donnie: With pleasure. *kicks Casey in the area*

Casey: OW! *doubles over* That...hurt...

Darrell: How's the floor taste Casey?

Casey: I feel like...I'm gonna puke...

Darrell: Then get away from me! EW!

* * *

><p>Guest: Mikey: I dare you to tickle your brothers!<p>

Mikey: Darrell, I'm coming for you...

Darrell: Brothers, remember!

Mikey: Oh...Donnie!

Donnie: *stays still while Mikey tries to tickle him*

Mikey: Come on bro!

Donnie: I was past that five years ago.

Leo: *stays still while Mikey tries to tickle him*

Mikey: You guys are no fun! *smirks at Raph*

Raph: Don't. You. Dare.

Mikey: *tickles Raph*

Raph: *breaks out laughing*

Darrell: *gasp* Raph. Is ticklish!

Raph: *composes himself* No I'm not.

Darrell: You are! That's awesome! I'm doing that now!

* * *

><p>Guest: Donnie: Why do you have a picture of April in your laptop?<p>

Donnie: I have pictures of my brothers on my laptop. It's for family.

Darrell: *rolls eyes* She meant as your screensaver dummy.

Donnie: I-I don't know what your talking about.

Darrell: *straight face* *holds up laptop* This *turns laptop on, showing April's pic*

Donnie: *closes laptop and runs*

April: Umm...Did we just...

Darrell: We broke him. We'll see him in a few days.

* * *

><p>Guest: Gaptoothed Maniac: *throws tomatoes at him* Boo you stink!<p>

Casey: Hey! Ow!

Darrell: He he hehe he!

* * *

><p>Guest: April and Darrell:I dare you to put make up on Casey and tie him up too!<p>

Darrell: *smirks* April, you get the make-up, I'll tie him up!

April: Ok *leaves to get make-up*

Darrell: *ties up Casey* Oh Donnie! We're about to make Casey look like a girl!

Donnie: *comes out of lab*

April: I'm back with the make-up

Darrell: Great...BRB.

_Due to Darrell wanting to revile the finished product of Casey the Princess, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Darrell: But Casey, you look so pretty! *chuckles*<p>

Casey: I'm taking it off! *leaves room*

Everyone: Awwwwwww...

Guest: Raph: *shows everybody my raph screaming remix* How do you like them apples Meanie Softie!

Raph: Why I'm gonna-

Darrell: SHHHHHH! I'm trying to listen!

Raph: *confused look on face* For what?!

Darrell: Casey to realize that I used waterproof mascara on him.

Casey: DARRELL!

Darrell: Ok, continue.

* * *

><p>Guest: Leo: *turns him into a girl and laughs* Hey Lea nice new look! *laughs*<p>

Darrell: *snickers* Lea...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lea: I'm changing back now! *leaves room*

Darrell: SHAKE THOSE HIPS!

* * *

><p>Guest: Everybody: Ladies and Gentlemen *looks at Raph and Casey* also Not-Gentlemen, I present to you Casey's embarrassing baby photos *shows them Casey's baby photos*<p>

Darrell: HAHAHAHA! You-you had the gap even as a baby!

* * *

><p>Guest: Raph: *sees him eating pudding* That's not pudding its poop. And I got a surprise for you! *shows him cockroach farm*<p>

Raph: *spits out pudding/poop* Get those things away from me!

Darrell: What's wrong Raph? Afraid *smirks*

Raph: No...

Darrell: Yes...

* * *

><p>Guest: Everybody: *switches their bodies except for Darrell* Now you guys have switched bodies!<p>

Darrell: Oh boy...

Raph: How did I get into Raph's body?!

Darrell: Who are you?

Raph: I'm Leo!

Darrell: Oh...Donnie! Help!

Casey: Yeah? Do you need me?

Darrell: UH! I need you to take a shower Casey-I mean Donnie.

Casey/Donnie: OK...*goes to showers*

Mikey: Don't you dare wash my body!

Darrell: Oh, hey Casey.

Donnie: Um...How do we switch back?

Darrell: Who are you?

Donnie: April.

Darrell: Ok, so far, Donnie is Casey, April is Donnie, Casey is Mikey, and Leo is Raph. That leaves Leo and April's bodies.

April: I hate this.

Darrell: Found Raph

Leo: Guys, shhhh, be quiet. Ninjas are quiet. Quiet down.

Darrell: *snickers* And Mikey. I really need to switch you back...One moment! *disappears*

*elevator music*

Darrell: *reappears with Kraang mind-switching machine* One minute! *switches them back* Ah...

Casey: *still in shower* COLD! COLD! COLD!

Donnie: Oops...*smirks*

* * *

><p>leorai fan627: Donnie ask April out.<p>

Darrell: Do it! Do it! Do it!

Raph: Shut up.

Darrell: *sticks tongue out at Raph*

Donnie: A-April, will y-you go out w-with me? *crouches slightly into shell*

April: Sure! Let's go.

Darrell: *gives Donnie thumbs up*

* * *

><p>leorai fan627: Raph can you touch a cockroach?<p>

Raph: I already have. Now just let it go.

Mikey: *opens mouth to sing*

Darrell: Mikey...

Mikey: *closes mouth*

Darrell: Thank you.

* * *

><p>leorai fan627: Mikey can you not eat pizza for three days?<p>

Mikey: No pizza for three days! That would be a nightmare!

Darrell: *in kitchen* We're out of pizza!

Mikey: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Darrell: Jk

* * *

><p>leorai fan627: Leo I dare you to kiss karai on the lips :D<p>

Darrell: You know have *counts them up* Dang, I lost count! But at least 75 kisses to give to Karai.

Leo: Great...*blushes*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hahahahahahahahaha<em>**


	15. Back In The City! With Splinter and Leo!

Darrell: Alright everyone, I looked through all 92 reviews that I have so far

Leo: Uh, why are just Sensei and I here?

Darrell: Because we are BACK IN THE CITY! Time to pucker up lover boy.

Splinter: So, what are we doing here, Darrell?

Darrell: Well Sensei, we have asked all the fangirls and boys to ask the turtles questions. They had some for you, but since we were at the farmhouse, we were not able to have you answer some. And Leo here has a lot of stuff coming. Let's get this party started!

Snow Mermaid: Leo you should confess your love for Karai.

Leo: Fine! I love Karai! Can we be done with this!

Darrell: Oh, this is only the beginning...

* * *

><p>Darrell: Here are all the LeoxKarai reviews...Hehehehehehehehehe<p>

nala the cat: Leo YOU NEEEDD TO KISS KARAI basically you are my OTP

Snow mermaid: I'll make sure to remind Leo about his love life, but I'm telling you now Leo, it's a Romeo and Juliet story

Snow Mermaid:Leo! I dare you to make a flow chart on how to hang out with Karai

Ninja X: Leo- can you kiss Karai

nala the cat: lol so Leo every time Karai or Karai's name is mentioned you have to kiss her 1 time

Snow Mermaid: Leo- go up the roof and when Karai shows up, fight for your love

nala the cat: Leo:Karai Karai Karai Karai *says Karai 50 more times* You owe her so many kisses

Snow Mermaid: Leo- what's your dream date with Karai when she gets back to normal.

leorai fan627: Leo I dare you to kiss Karai on the lips :D

Breana: Leo: Woah Dude you own Karai 75 kisses you better puck your lips out causes those kisses won't kiss themselves *chuckles*

LEORAI: Hey Leo I got a teleportation device guess you have to kiss Karai this chapter.

Snow Mermaid: Leo: Karai is going to be your girlfriend someday! Admit it!

Darrell: ...That's all? I thought there would have been more!

Leo: *blushing* D-do I have to...

Darrell: *hands him LEORAI's teleportation device* Go.

Leo: Fine...*mumbles* Can't believe I'm taking orders from my little sister.

Darrell: Hey! I'm a year older than you!

Leo: *teleports to Karai*

Karai: Leo? Issssss that you?

Leo: *blushes* Yeah...*begins to kiss Karai* Sorry, I was dared *more kissing*

Karai: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

_This may take a while, so we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Leo: Wow...*in a daze*<p>

Darrell: *waving hand in front of Leo* Yep, he's gone. Now for you Sensei!

Guest: Splinter:Tell us an emberessing story of the turtles when they were little

Splinter: Ah, well there was this one time...

**~Flashback~**

The turtles were 6 at the time, and it was their first adventure out of the lair...That I knew of. We gathered near a sewer grate to rest before I went above ground, when Michelangelo found a strange object in a puddle.

"Sensei," he said "What's this?" He held up a woman's bra, covered in mud and sewer water. Before I could reply, Raphael cut in.

"Can't you see bonehead" he said, taking the undergarment "It's a double slingshot. Watch" Raphael picked up 2 stones, placed them in the cups, and fired the rocks into the street, where a soft 'ouch' was heard. A young girl with brown and blonde hair walked over to the grate and looked down into it, but did not see anything, as I grabbed the turtles and hide around the nearby corner. When she left, I took the bra away and took the turtles back home, guessing that the algae and worms would have to do for another couple of days.

**~Flashback over~**

Darrell: That was you guys?!

Splinter: What?

Darrell: I had that scar for a couple days! I was the girl you hit with the stones!

Splinter: Oh...

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Splinter: At first I thought Karai's real name was Mei Hwa, which means beautiful flower, instead of Miwa. Is her name a variation of that?<p>

Splinter: Actually, she was the third wheel to my and Tang Shen's life, so we named her Miwa, which means third wheel.

Darrell: Awwwwwww! *waves hand in front of Leo's face* He's still out of it.

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Splinter: Okay, I have to ask. How can you raise four teenage boys and still have patience? You need to tell me how to gain some patience.<p>

Splinter: Practice

Mikey: Can we come in yet?!

Splinter: *sighs* A lot of practice

Darrell: *slaps Leo* Wake up lover boy, time to get on with the questions.

Leo: What?! Oh, OK

Darrell: Come in guys. I have a surprise for Casey.

Casey: What is it?

Darrell: Take it away nala the cat!

nala the cat: Casey hug Master Splinter

Casey: Uh, are you going to bite my face?

Splinter: No

Casey: Fine...*gives Splinter small hug* Ok, I'm done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good to be home! TTYL!<strong>_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Before we get this started, I just want to know how many people now vote for Darratello (DarrellxDonatello) Because every time someone mentions it in their reviews, I blush a little...Ok, a lot...OK! I **_**_squeal! Oh well, better get back in the other room..._**

* * *

><p>Donnie: You squeal?<p>

Darrell: Hamato Donatello! Were you eavesdropping?!

Donnie: Nooooo...

Snow Mermaid: Everyone: Play Tangled, April and Donnie main characters

Darrell: YES!

Leo: Not this again!

Darrell: Ok, cast list! I'll be Mother Gothal, Leo, you'll be...the guard! Mikey is Pascal, Raph is all the thugs, Casey is the Stabbington Brothers and since we now have Splinter, he's Maximus! Ready? Go!

Mikey: Wait! Who's the king and queen?!

Darrell: Um...Splinter?...

Splinter: I am ok with that

Darrell: Ok, GO!

_This might take a while, so we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Darrell: Donnie as Flynn...That was funny!<p>

Snow Mermaid:Casey: you went to school to learn why are you stupid

Casey: I am NOT stupid! *crosses arms*

Darrell: Donnie...

Donnie: What's the smallest unit of matter?

Casey: 7

Darrell, Donnie and April: *face-palm*

* * *

><p>Donnie: I dare you to make smothies for everyone, and when no one is looking put hot sauce on Casey and see if he blows fire<p>

Donnie: He won't. It's not possible.

Darrell: Adorable dreamkiller...*wide eyes* Did I just say adorable...

Raph: *smirks* Yes you did.

* * *

><p>Nicky magic: Hi dudes and dudetta.<p>

Darrell: Sup bruh

Raph: Would you stop saying that!

Darrell: NO!

Nicky magic: Ooohhhh I want to say good job on the singing Donnie You sound good * I said blushing and shyly * Donnie would you sing with me I'd love to do with you

Donnie: Sure, but what song?

Nicky magic: What about Wake me up?

Donnie: Sure, that ok with you Darrell?

Darrell: Yeah *whispers to Nicky magic* Just don't be stealing my man.

~one song later~

Darrell: Nice.

* * *

><p>Nicky magic: Leo do you think of the little girl you meet from Slash and Destroy, the one you had the tea party with? I see you had your pinky out in Buried Secrets<p>

Leo: I did?

Darrell: You did

* * *

><p>Nicky magic: Mikey when you hum do you know your humming the theme of 1987 Tmnt ?<p>

Mikey: Wait, there are more turtles!

Darrell: Wow, you guys are stupid today...Except Donnie, he'll never be stupid. Gosh, I need to learn when to shut up!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: *gasps* Oh. My. Gosh! I am SO sorry Darrell! I didn't mean to re-fracture your arm! Here, *gives her a custom pizza* *looks over at Mikey* This is DARRELL'S. Not Mikey's. Understood?<p>

Mikey: Awwwwwwww...

Darrell: Gee, thanks! It's all better now though, so we're good! Thank heaven for healing powers...*slaps Mikey's hand* Paws off!

* * *

><p>Casey: *smirks* You wanna know WHY I broke you hockey stick? *shrugs* 'Cause, your messin' with the whole 'Apriltello vibe'<p>

Casey: What Apriltello vibe?!

Darrell: Really?

Casey: It was worth a try...

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Mikey: *face-palms* Dude, do you ever listen to anyone?<p>

Mikey: I listen to people...Sometimes...

Darrell: *groans* Liar...

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Leo: *smiles evilly* How much did you like Karai? I mean, before you found out she was your sister that is.<p>

Leo: I don't like her _that _much...

Darrell: *raises eyebrow*

Leo: Fine, I have a huge crush on her! Stop judging!

Darrell: And you say I'm emotional...

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Raph: *blushes* H-Hi Raph. *mutters* Glob, I totally just pulled a Donnie. *normal voice* What's your favorite video game?<p>

Raph: I'd say Call Of Duty or GTA5, both are pretty good.

Darrell: Hehe, you pulled a Donnie!

Donnie: Hey Darrell.

Darrell: H-hi Donnie...*whispers* Crap!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: And finally, to April: I DARE you to... um... *snickers* I dare you to eat something that Donnie cooked. Well, that's all for today! Peace out! *disappears in a cloud of ice*<p>

April: Do I have to?

Darrell: Oh come on! His cookings not bad!

Donnie: I have creme brule!

April: I'll try it...*takes bite* Woah! This is awesome! *eats all of it*

Donnie: Uhhhhhh...

* * *

><p>Breana: Leo, Do you know what the phase "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" means?<p>

Leo: Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah...

Darrell: Then live by it!

* * *

><p>Breana: Raph: Okay cockroaches are gross got it but that can't be reason why you afraid of them come on Raphie don't hold out me something or someone must have cause you to be afraid of them<p>

Raph: Not. Telling.

Leo: Even I don't know this!

Raph: And you won't, so drop the subject!

Darrell: *mutters* Hothead...

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie: So your saying if Leo did what you said then his leg will be feeling a whole lot better right?<p>

Donnie: Yep.

Leo: No it-*gets strange look from Donnie*

Donnie: Don't even try...

Darrell: What is that face?!

Donnie: I was doing your shut up glare, wasn't I?

Darrell: NO! Fail!

* * *

><p>Breana: Mikey: What's 10 x 10<p>

Mikey: I know this one! It's 100!

Darrell: He-he got it correct! *applause*

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Everyone (including Darrell): What are your favorite pizzas? I know Leo's and Mikey's...<p>

Darrell: I like Meat Lover's...Mmmmmm bacon!

Raph: Yeah, I have to agree with Icy here, I like meat.

Donnie: Hawaiian's good

April: Mediterranean

Casey: Pepperoni

Leo: I guess you already know the rest of our's so, I'm done.

Splinter: I like a good vegetable pizza every now and then

Raph: Hey Darrell, are you sure you don't like hawaiian? *smirks*

Darrell: *gives Raph 'shut up' glare*

Raph: See! *points at Darrell's face* That's how you do it!

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Darrell: I agree with you. Grant ward is a... a... you know.<p>

Darrell: *drags hands down face* Oh my gosh! Yes!

Donnie: Are you talking about AOS again?

Darrell: OMG! You used the shorter version this time!

Leo: AOS?

Darrell: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Leo: Oh


	17. Chapter 16

Darrell: Here we go again!

Dark: Aw man! Here, take a golden apple for your arm. *pulls out a golden apple from Minecraft*

Wolf: *raises eyebrow* I thought we weren't allowed to mix dimensions?

Dark: This is an offshoot dimension, so the normal rules don't apply as strictly.

Wolf: Makes sense. Darrell, I dare you and Donnie to kiss. *smirks*

Dark: Um...I thought you supported Capril?

Wolf: Apparently, that's not going to happen in this dimension. So I guess I have to switch. *shrugs*

Darrell: *composes herself* Thanks, but I won't be needing that apple. Here Donnie, use this for later.

Donnie: Ok? *inspects apple*

Darrell: And two...*faints*

Donnie: Wait, you support Capril?

Leo: That's what you have to say to Darrell fainting?

Mikey: Donnie! You should do a Snow White kiss!

Donnie: O...K?...*kisses Darrell*

Darrell: *wakes up* Wait...Did he just...

Raph: 3, 2, 1...

Darrell: *faints again*

Raph: Bingo...I've been doing this for too long...

* * *

><p>Dark: Raph, I have a proposal for you. I need to test out my new defense system, so if you're feeling bored, why don't practice your skills against it? I'll make sure to adjust the lasers to stun, and then we'll have a win-win situation!<p>

Raph: Nice, just tell me when and where and I'll beat it

Darrell: The point is for it to beat you

* * *

><p>Wolf: And I think we're actually running out of ideas...Woohoo! Freedom! *runs out of room*<p>

Darrell: Ummmmm...Ok then...

Splinter: Is this what usually happens?

Darrell: Yep...

* * *

><p>pheonixlegend: It's a show on Nickelodeon about a teenager who gets ghost powers and protects his city from other ghosts that try to take it over, and the characters I mentioned are voiced by Rob Paulsen so... Donnie react to the characters please, maybe Darrell can explain to you what's so special about them.<p>

Donnie: Uh...

Darrell: *holds hands up* Still have no idea what she's talking about.

* * *

><p>pheonixlegend:Casey I dare you to dress up in a rat costume for the next 2 chapters.<p>

Casey: Does this chapter count?

Darrell: Hmmmmmm...Nope *put rat costume on Casey*

Casey: Great...

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid:Leo: what would you say, if Karai got a date, with another guy? *snickers while holding her katanas*<p>

Leo: I would make sure the guy was good for my sister.

Darrell: You never did that for me!

Leo: Really?

Darrell: No!

Leo: Oops

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Raph: what's crazier, an army of mutated roaches, or an army of Mikey clones.<p>

Raph: Did you say crazier or scarier?

Darrell: Crazier.

Raph: Then the Mikey clones. Scarier would be the roaches

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie: throw a rat at Casey, and then knock him out.<p>

Donnie: *throws rat at Casey*

Casey: AHHHH! RAT!

Donnie: *hits Casey with frying pan* *knock him out*

Darrell: *giggles* the rat was afraid of the rat...

Everyone:...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: April: I dare you to lock Casey in a closet, and shove him in.<p>

April: *drags unconscious body of Casey to closet* *locks him in*

Darrell: Let's see how long it takes for him to wake up!

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Casey: I don't think you're that bad, to be honest. You're cool. You should have Donnie put a blade in your hockey stick or something. That would be awesome! Or exploding pucks. Cooool.<p>

Darrell: Casey Jones is currently unavailable, seeing as he has his butt in his face while he is locked in a closet, but I will be sure not to tell him that when he gets out...If he gets out.

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Everyone: These are random nicknames for you that my siblings made up. Notacello, Casey M*** (that ones weird) Leolardo, Apple O'Peel, Notanangelo, Lipster, etc. My brothers are weeeeeeeird...<p>

Darrell: Not as weird as mine...

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Mikey: When were you in Jersey?<p>

Mikey: Uhhhhh...That my friend is a story for another day...

Darrell: Why do I feel like that was before they were allowed to go to the surface?

Splinter: Because it was.

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Casey divide by zero<p>

Darrell: Dang! He's been out for a while! Donnie must have hit him pretty hard!

* * *

><p>nala the cat: Where's the kissing April and Donnie? Have you forgotten when ever your names are mentioned you guys have to kiss?<p>

Darrell: Even I forgot that! And I'm making them do this!

Donnie: Soooo, yes.

* * *

><p>nala the cat: *holds up button* Can I explode Casey?<p>

Darrell: I wouldn't go that far...*whispers to nala the cat* After this is over...

* * *

><p>LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770: I dare all Leo fan girls in the crowd including me to all group hug Leo at the same time<p>

Darrell: Ready, GO! *jumps above Leo*

Leo: What the-AHHHHH

Darrell: This is pretty entertaining...

Leo: HELP! TOO MANY!

Darrell: Fine...*jumps down* Alright everyone, off the ninja.

Random fangirl: Why do we have to listen to you?!

Darrell: *blank face* Because I can do this *freezes her to the wall* Who's next?

Fangirls: *leave*

Leo: *covered in lipstick* Thanks...

Darrell: DUDE! You're pink!

* * *

><p>Guest: Raph i love you so hot eres suuuuuuuper guapo *se desmaya*<p>

Raph: Uh, what?

Darrell: She just fainted idiot

Donnie: Wait, when did you learn spanish?

Darrell: *shrugs* I don't know, I just know it.

* * *

><p>thegirlwholived91: A whovian is someone who watches doctor who, that's all really.<p>

Darrell: Oh...

* * *

><p>thegirlwholived91: *drags in 1987 version of Raphael* okay this is the alternative version of you Raph, you know the one you guys in the portal where Donnie said "nice jumpsuit" to a the other April wearing a jumpsuit any way he sounds exactly like Donnie.<p>

Raph: No way...

1987 Raph: *in Donnie's voice* Can I go home now? Michelangelo probably ate all the pizza.

Darrell: ...Yes, go demon! No one has Donnie's voice but Donnie! *throws 1987 Raph into a portal*

* * *

><p>tmntluver317: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! *hugs Darrell and kisses her on the cheek* You made me the happiest girl in the world! *trows waterballoons everywere* THE BEST! DAY! OF MY! LIFE! *accidentally hits Raph in the face with a waterballoon* Oops! Gotta run! *runs away from angered Raph* MIKEY-POO! SAVE MEEEE!<p>

Mikey: RAPH! AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! *chases after Raph*

Darrell: She kissed me...ON THE CHEEK! BLAH!

* * *

><p>Cat girl: *Cat girl comes in dragging a beautiful skinny muscular girl who has brown hair and is wearing a dark brown leather battle outfit* Everyone: Hey guys meet Phoenix!<p>

Phoenix: Hey.

Darrell: Sup-

Raph: Don't you dare finish that sentence

Darrell: *slowly* Brrrruuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Casey: *Cat girl kisses him on the lips.* I think Casey is the hottest!<p>

Phoenix:*rolls eyes* Who would have guessed.

Darrell: Not me! I think he looks like a giant rat right now...Literally

Casey: No thanks to you!

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Anyways To Darrell: What your favorite subject besides Donnie?<p>

Darrell: He's not my _favorite _subject...And it's history...

* * *

><p>Cat girl:You want to talk to Raphael sister?<p>

Phoenix: *crosses arms and has bad girl face on* Only if you promise to leave me alone afterwards. Raphael: *Sigh* Would you like to...UGH I can't take being polite just come on and lets spar! *Phoenix takes out a twin black handled sai and charges*

Cat girl: This may take a while knowing her she never like a fast and easy fight. *Phoenix wins having Raphael pinned with her sai inches away from his neck*

Darrell: That was faster than normal

Phoenix: Not bad..for a softie.

Cat girl: Okay Phoenix I just said you could SPAR with him not kill him so put the blade back.

Phoenix: *rolls eyes.* Whatever Little sis.

Raph: *gets up* Crazy chick...

* * *

><p>Phoenix: Donnie: *Phoenix grabs a beaker and a needle and takes some of her blood out.* Here boy I gave you my mutated and supernatural blood stream hopefully it can help finishing off the gaps of the retro mutagen.<p>

Donnie: Unless you're immune to mutagen, I don't think so, but thanks anyway.

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Everyone: Anyways we'll be back soon! Casey you coming with us!<p>

Phoenix: Yeah I have beer!

Cat girl: Really?

Phoenix: Root beer.

Cat girl: Killjoy.

Phoenix:Bye guys..Bye softie. *Phoenix and Cat girls echos can be heard*

Cat girl:You like him

Phoenix:No I don't.

Cat girl:Yes you *SMACK* OW!

Phoenix: You brought it upon yourself.

Cat girl: You didn't have to sma- *SMACK* OW you did it again!

Phoenix: This is kind of fun

Darrell: Ok then...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keep asking!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 17

Darrell: Fine, you can take off the costume Casey...And the dress...And the makeup. You're no fun *pouty face*

Casey: *takes everything but normal clothes off* Done! Oh! Cookies!

Guest: Gaptoothed Maniac:*sees him trying to take my cookies and smacks his hand* Hey,get your own cookies!

Gaptoothed Maniac: Ow! That hurt!

Darrell: It better have! *eats cookie*

Casey: Why do you get a cookie?!

Darrell: Cause people actually like me!

Mikey: Buuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrnnnnn!

* * *

><p>Guest: Meanie Softie:*sees him eating a cake* That cake has cockroaches in them. *shows everybody his stuffed bunny* Aww,that is sadorable!<p>

Raph: EW! *spits out cake* GROSS! *sees rabbit* I-I don't know what that is...

Darrell: That is sadorable...

Raph: It is not! *blushes*

* * *

><p>Guest: Donnie and Darrell:I dare you to whack Casey with your staff whenever he talks!<p>

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...

Donnie: That was a little much...

* * *

><p>Guest: Mikey:*gives him a lot of chocolate and pizzas* Which brother is your favorite?<p>

Mikey: Ooo! Thanks! And my answer is Donnie

Donnie: Thanks Mikey...Still not making that rocket-powered skateboard.

Mikey: It was worth a try...

* * *

><p>Guest: Gaptoothed Maniac: *gives him a wedgie* That was for flirting with me and trying to kiss me yesterday! And you still sleep with a nightlight and its a teddy bear! *laughs*<p>

Casey: That was you?! *gets hit by Darrell*

Darrell: Hehehehehe

Casey: OW! *gets hit by Donnie*

Donnie: *sigh* I love these dares...

* * *

><p>Guest: Leo:*sees him eating chocolate* That's not chocolate its poop *laughs* and do you squeal like a girl a lot?<p>

Leo: *spits out chocolate/poop* The one time that I think I can have sugar! And no, no I do not!

* * *

><p>Guest: Donnie:Why do you have a birds tweeting ringtone when April calls you?<p>

Donnie: It was that one time!

April: *calls Donnie*

Donnie: *phone has bird tweeting ringtone* Ummm...

* * *

><p>Guest: Everybody:Point to the one who should jump off a cliff!<p>

Everyone but Casey: *points at Casey*

Casey: *points at Donnie*

Darrell: *raises eyebrow*

Casey: *gets out of room*

Darrell: That's better...

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Leo: finally, you kissed Karai, now be prepared cause us fan girls are happy with it.<p>

Leo: Oh boy, now their happy!

Darrell: At least you didn't make a new OTP!

Leo: Who did you make?

Darrell: ...Darratello...

Mikey: Kiss!

Darrell: Shut it! *storms off to room* What have I done to my life!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Karai: kiss Leo, then hug him.<p>

Darrell: *drags in Karai* Come on snaky, lets go see you boyfriend!

Karai: *snaps at Darrell*

Leo: How did you find Karai?

Karai: Leonardo! Thissssss crazzzzy turtle isssss attacking me!

Leo: That's my sister...

Darrell: *pushes them together* NOW KISS!

*Leo and Karai kiss*

Darrell: Booya...kasha.

* * *

><p>Breana:Leo: I bet you're glad you got to kiss Karai 75 times you sly dog you<p>

Leo: *rubs back of neck* It was pretty...Cool...

Darrell: I knew you liked it.

* * *

><p>Breana: Raph: If Baxter Stockman turned you into a girl what would you do?<p>

Raph: Still kick his butt...Or would it be her butt...

Darrell: *puppy dogs eyes* You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?...*straight face* Never mind, you would.

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie: *smiles cheekily* Donnie I think you need to kiss April or Darrell 75 times but hey you're choice on who you want to kiss.<p>

Darrell and April: *blush insanely*

Darrell: I-um-I-uh...I'm hiding now...*sneaks off into shadows*

April: Hey, don't leave me! *hides in shadows too*

Donnie: *frozen in place* Uhhhhhhhhhh...

* * *

><p>Breana: Mikey: How are you today?<p>

Mikey: I'm good, you?

* * *

><p>LEORAI: *teleports Karai in new lair* Karai how were Leo's kisses LEO you know what I'm going to say right?<p>

Karai: It wassssss great.

Leo: Uhhhhhhhhh...

Darrell: *yells from shadows* You loved it!

Leo: Where are you?!

* * *

><p>BurlyClock: I can see Mickey being a hug fan of Internet memes. Does he use them to annoy you guys?<p>

Everyone but Mikey: Yes!

Mikey: No I-

Darrell: *still in the shadows* Yes you do! Stop lying!

* * *

><p>Guest: Raph what do you really think of Mikey.<p>

Raph: He's goofy and weird and annoying, but I love him.

Mikey: Awwww!

Raph: Shut up.

* * *

><p>tokyoghoul234: Hey this is a dare for all you guys and questions for my fav Raph: I dare you all to have a prank war with Mikey tied up and watching.<p>

Raph: A prank war? Nah, I'm to old for that

Donnie: Yeah, seems kinda childish

Leo: Plus we don't want to mess this place up

Darrell: Dang, you guys are no fun! *crosses arms and leans back in chair*

Everyone but Darrell: *blinks*

Darrell: What?

Donnie: When did you come out?

Darrell: Wow, I can sneak past by ninjas, that's just sad...

* * *

><p>tokyoghoul234: Raph do you like to watch shows with blood, gore and action? If so, then I think I have just found my Bff, also FWI I am a girl<p>

Raph: Yeah, who doesn't!

Mikey: *raises hand*

Raph: Except Mikey...

* * *

><p>WildChild13:Great chapter! Good to be back in the city, huh?<p>

Darrell: Yeah, it's good to be home...WHO'S WITH ME?!

Turtles: SHELL YEAH!

Darrell: That felt so good...

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Splinter: Oh! That makes sense now! Yay! "Third wheel". Ah.<p>

Darrell: O...K...

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Raph: I suppose you're wondering why everyones making you do all this girly stuff. Everyone needs to have some fluffy pink happiness in their life! Eat this bucket of pink glitter.<p>

Raph: No.

Darrell: Eat it or I sing PFUDOR!

Raph: What?

Darrell: *gasp* *sings* Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!...

Raph: OK! Fine! *eats glitter*

Darrell: Gross! Now your poop will sparkle!

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Mikey: What would you do if your bros got kraangitized?<p>

Mikey: I would FREAK!

Darrell: You freak at the thought of it...

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Donnie: AAA! CHIMERA! WATCH OUT DUDE! *ahem* So, could you ever build one of those mind-control thingies that the Kraang have and slap one on Shredder? *laughs at thought*<p>

Donnie: Don't. Joke. About the Chimera. ...And I never thought of that...Hehehehehe

Darrell: He's going into evil scientist mode...

* * *

><p>WildChild13: Everyone: *drags in 1987 and 2012 selves into arena and tosses weapons and pizza* Have fun!<p>

1987 Turtles: *goes for pizza*

2012 Turtles: *get all the weapons*

Darrell: Wait! I just realized, their's four of them, but five of us!

1987 Leo: Who is that girl?

2012 Leo: Our sister

1987 Turtles: We have a sister?!

1987 April: Wow! What a story!

2012 April: Is that what I sound like?!

Darrell: *face palm* Worst. Idea. Ever. *snaps fingers*

Everyone: *sent back to home dimensions*

* * *

><p>JOMW:Turtles do you watch AOS? Who are your favorite characters? And Darrell I agree grant ward is a total j***. ;-)<p>

Donnie: Just Darrell.

Darrell: Some one understands my hate!

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is SOOOOO fun! Keep asking!<em>**


	19. Chapter 18

itssomethinggrimm: *randomly appears from thin air and sneaks up on everyone watching a movie* RAWR I'M A MONSTER! FEAR ME! * looks crazy*

Everyone but Darrell: AHHHH!

Darrell: You guys didn't hear her coming in? *eats popcorn* That's sad...

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: Darrell and April: I dare you two to fight over Donnie. (I'm all for Darratello, by the way.)<p>

Darrell: Aw, thanks! *clears throat* I mean...

April: Oh it's on...

Darrell: Great! A chance to try my new weapon! *pulls out ribbons*

Donnie: Ribbons?

April: *laughs* You think your ribbons could beat my tessen?! HA! *pulls out tessen*

Darrell: Don't. Mock. The ribbons. *attacks*

*Darrell and April fight*

Darrell: *ties April up with ribbons* I win! How's that for ribbons!

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: Casey: I dare you to hug Tiger Claw.<p>

Casey: No. No. No. No. And no!

Darrell: *sigh* Even I don't hate him that much...

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: Mikey: I bet you can't beat me in Mario Cart! *pulls out Wii controllers with an evil smile on my face*<p>

Mikey: Oh yeah!

Darrell: He has cheat codes...

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: All: guys, please don't hate me but, I might have eaten the last slice of pizza...*hides behind Tiger Claw* heh...<p>

Mikey: You-you ate...the last piece...of pizza? *pouty face*

Darrell: *protects Mikey* You made him cry!

Raph: Um...Anybody else NOT care?!

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: Raph: I dare you to wake Splinter up from his meditation. *smirks*<p>

Raph: Um...*sees Splinter meditating*

Splinter: Do not even try Raphael...

Raph: Wasn't trying Sensei...

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: Leo: tell us your most embarrassing fear and why you're scared of it.<p>

Leo: I'm scared of Karai...Not liking me...

Darrell: Awwwwww! *hugs Leo* She will, she will.

Leo: Get off me...

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: Donnie: I dare you to take Darrell on her dream date and kiss her. No backing out!<p>

Darrell: I never thought of a dream date...Plus it's kinda hard to go somewhere when there are only a few hundred people in the city.

Donnie: Do I still have to kiss her?

Raph: Yes.

Donnie: Fine...*kisses Darrell*

Darrell: *determination on face* Won't faint, won't faint...Won't...Faint...*faints*

Raph: It's fun to see her do that.

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: Splinter: so, how crazy was it giving the turtles " The Talk"?<p>

Mikey: What "Talk"?

Darrell: *chuckles* He hasn't had "the talk yet"

Splinter: It was not that bad...I gave it to Donatello when he was 10.

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: Well, I'm off. But, one thing before I go.. *waves hands and Casey disappears and in his place is the 2007 movie version of him* that's better. see ya later! * disappears slowly like the Cheshire Cat*<p>

Darrell: At least he's better looking than the other Casey...

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Everyone but Casey: knock Casey out with a frying pan.<p>

Darrell: I'm first! *knocks Casey out with frying pan*

Donnie: Aww man!

Darrell: *tosses pan to Donnie* When he wakes up, you're next!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie: can you at least make a chemical that will allow Casey to blow fire.<p>

Donnie: Nope, sorry...

Darrell: That'd be cool though...

Casey: *wakes up*

Donnie: *knocks Casey out* Who's next?

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: April: hug Donnie<p>

April: Ok? *hugs Donnie*

Donnie: *blushes* Hehehe

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Mikey: hug Raph<p>

Mikey: *hugs Raph*

Raph: *pushes Mikey off* No hugging

Darrell: Why won't people hug me...

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Raph: what if I tell you to eat a roach than kiss it or your picture of Spike is done for *takes out her Katanas*<p>

Raph: How do I eat a roach, then kiss it? ...*protects picture of Spike*

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Leo: when you find Karai, you better kiss her<p>

Leo: Um...

Darrell: I thought you would be over all this by now! Not to be stereotypical or anything, but you turtles ARE slow!

* * *

><p>Breana: Leo: Hey did you recently just watch Super Mega Robot Force Five or have you always watch that show?<p>

Leo: Mikey actually found the tapes of it in the sewers recently.

Mikey: One of the best days of my life!

* * *

><p>Breana: Raph: Hey Raphie Here's some advice for you Know when to shut up because if you say something out of line with friends or family you're going to regret it for the rest of your life *gives him a small ball* oh and if you're anger just take deeps breaths, and think happy thoughts if that don't work then just squeeze the ball I gave you.<p>

Raph: *blank face* *pops ball*

Darrell: I didn't know you could pop a stress ball!

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie: Eeh What's up Doc *eats a carrot*<p>

Donnie: *blank face* Couldn't help yourself could you...

* * *

><p>Breana: Mikey: Hey how did you know the green line will deactived the bomb but not the black?<p>

Mikey: Cause green is awesome! *strikes pose*

Darrell: You guessed, didn't you?

Mikey: Maybe...

* * *

><p>hopelessromantic4life: Yay! Another one! *laughes* this is gonna be FUN! April:*straps a truth-telling device, yes those are a thing, onto her wrist* We have some questions for you, dear. Question #1: Do you like (love) Donatello?<p>

April: Maybe... *beeping from device* Ok, fine! I do!

Darrell: Do you hate Casey?

April: What?! No!

Darrell: Dang it...Not a lie...

* * *

><p>hopelessromantic4life: Question #1.5: If so, why? (In full detail, please)<p>

April: I am not answering this one.

Darrell: Awwww...Why not?!

April: *whispers* Cause we would be here all day...

Darrell: Awwwwwwww!

* * *

><p>hopelessromantic4life: Question #2: If Donnie asked you to be his girlfriend, would you say yes?<p>

April: ...Yes...

* * *

><p>hopelessromantic4life: And question #3: What do you like the most about Donnie?<p>

April: His kisses...

Darrell: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

hopelessromantic4life: That's all for now, bye! *leaves, April still has the device strapped to her wrist*

April: YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: Darrell and Donnie: I dare you to role-play as FitzSimmons! ;)<p>

Darrell: *fangirls* I LOVE YOU!

Donnie: So...What do I do?

Darrell: *gives him script from her favorite part* Just read this! Wait! Let me get into character...*breathes* Ok.

**~Start Scene~**

Donnie: Now, when I press that power button...

Darrell: The window will blow in, and water will rush in with it.

Donnie: Yeah, which is going to be like a hundred punches to the stomach, OK? The winds gonna be knocked right out of us. *holds up oxygen bottle* Now this is near empty, but I've rigged it to let out a burst of _very _high pressure which will force a breath into your lungs *talks quicker* but you have to hold on to it OK? Hold on tight! Should be enough to get you up to 90 ft or so...

Darrell: One breath, but there's two of us...

Donnie: I know, I've done the math...That's why you're taking it, you're a better swimmer than I.

Darrell: No!

Donnie: Jemma,

Darrell: No! I'm not leaving you! That's ridiculous! We need a new plan!

Donnie: No, we're not discussing it, OK. You're taking it, end of story...I couldn't live if you didn't

Darrell: Well I feel the same way, there has to be another way!

Donnie: You're taking it...

Darrell: Wh-why would you make me do this?! You're my best friend in the world!

Donnie: But you're more than that Jemma...*deep breath* I couldn't find the courage to tell you...So please...Let me show you.

Darrell: *begins to cry* *hugs Donnie*

Donnie: It's OK.

Darrell: No...No *kisses all over his face* *hugs him again*

Donnie: Jemma, Jemma, we have to hurry.

Darrell: No...No... *cries harder

Donnie: *pushes Darrell away* Take it...*puts oxygen tank into Darrell's hands*

Darrell: No!

Donnie: Take it.

Darrell: No!...

Donnie: *smiles at Darrell* *pushes fake button*

Darrell: NOOO-

**~End Scene~**

Darrell: Ghaaaaaaa! The feels!

Donnie: Nice job on the tears, I actually believed it was real!

Darrell: Cause they were real! I was remembering the first time I saw this scene!

* * *

><p>itssomethinggrimm: Leo and Raph: You two can't fight for a whole day. If you do, you'll either have to do whatever Darrell says for a week or you'll have you kiss Casey! * evil laughter while smiling creepily*<p>

Leo and Raph: *wide eyes*

Darrell: Wow...That's just cruel...And funny *smirks*

* * *

><p><em><strong>That FitzSimmons scene was fun! Also, I now have a tumblr account! You can find me with the username ( the-hooded-queen ) Keep asking! {Sorry this took so long, but musical practice is getting intense!}<strong>_


	20. Chapter 19

Darrell: Happy Valentine's Day! Let's see how crazy we can get today!

Jazzy535: Darratello is now my favorite couple

Darrell: *squeals and fangirls* BEST! OPENER! EVER!

* * *

><p>elina000917: I think this not would scoff, but what would you do if you turtles becomes three?<p>

Darrell: *glares* *points at door* OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT! DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT! I HAD NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT AFTER SAINW! OUT!

* * *

><p>Jazzy535:Donnie &amp; Darrell: sing Mario Cart Love Song<p>

Darrell: I have no idea what that song is!

Raph: Darrell doesn't know a song?! The world is ending!

Darrell: Shut up!

* * *

><p>Madame le Flour: I dare Alopex or Mona Lisa to appear and get 5 minutes of heaven with Raphael! He better tell us what happened in there, and how he feels about it!<p>

Darrell: Raph, *brings in Mona Lisa* Meet Mona Lisa *pushes them into closet* Have fun kids! *locks the door*

Raph: Darrell, I am going to KILL you!

* * *

><p>Madame le Flour: I dare Donnie to choose between Darrell or April!<p>

Darrell: Uh oh...*covers herself with stones*

Donnie: Uh, Darrell?

Darrell: *punches hole in boulder* Not coming out! *covers hole*

Donnie: D-do I have to chose?

* * *

><p>Madame le Flour: How about a AU Casey Jones who is female? And she randomly teleported here? And she fancies Raph *wiggles eyebrows*<p>

Darrell: *still in hiding rock* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Madame le Flour: All the dares I can think of... one more thing! What Raphael and April thinks about them together (Raphril)!<p>

Darrell: *breaks hiding rock* NO! OUT! *fixes hiding rock and goes back into it* You can come out now Raph.

Raph: *breaks door down* Thank goodness!

April: Raphril...EW!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Raph: *stares at him with an insane look* now time to put you to the test. *pushes a button and an army of mutant roaches appears* now try to beat them or *holds another button* it's the Mikey clones.<p>

Raph: *stabs at the roaches* Get. Out. Of. My. HOUSE! *kills one*

Darrell: *dodges sai* HEY! Watch where you're stabbing!

_Due to Raph being attacked by mutant roaches, we'll have to cut this one short. Have a turtlerific day!_

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Donnie: kiss April<p>

Donnie: *blushes insanely* Uh...

Darrell: Oh for the love of, *pushes Donnie into April*

April: *kisses Donnie*

Donnie: Hehehehehe

Darrell: Hey, chuckles, you kiss her!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Darrell: strangle Casey<p>

Darrell: *insert evil laugh here* Come here Jones...

Casey: No way! *backs up*

Darrell: Do you think you escape me? *closes Casey in a stone cage*

Casey: What the heck?!

Darrell: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...Think I was gonna do it, didn't ya?

Casey: This was a joke?! A JOKE?!

Darrell: Yep!

Casey: *shudders* Girl, you are going to haunt my dreams.

Darrell: *smiles* Good!

Casey: Ya gonna let me out yet?

Darrell: ...Na, next!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Leo: knock out Casey with the frying pan<p>

Leo: *sigh* Fine...*throws frying pan into Casey's cage*

Casey: *gets hit in head with frying pan* *passes out*

Leo: Happy now?

Darrell: Very!

* * *

><p>Snow Mermaid: Mikey: knock Raph out with a baseball bat<p>

Mikey: Um...*looks at Raph* I don't think I should...

Darrell: Don't! He'll break your adorable face!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Hiya! I have returned for another lump of questions! Darrell: *grins cheekily* I'll totally support Darratello! *chuckles* And I can hear you squealing...<p>

Darrell: You do?! *squeals* *covers mouth* *bleep*

Donnie: Darrell! Language!

Darrell: I bleeped myself though!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Mikey: Hey dude! Whassup? What's your favorite T.V. show?<p>

Mikey: Crognard the Barbarian!

Darrell: *shakes head* Of course it would be...

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Leo, *sighs* I'm sorry, but can Donnie change your voice back? Please? It still creeps me out...<p>

Donnie: Nope, can't your stuck with it.

Darrell: I like it better this way though, sounds like your done with puberty.

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Hey Don, could you help me dismantle a couple of computers? I would do it myself, but I'd probably electrocute myself...<p>

Donnie: Sure, no prob.

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: Raph: Hi tough guy! Have you ever punched a tree before? I know, totally random question.<p>

Raph: Yes I have, and I crushed it!

Darrell: Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss

Raph: Shut up!

* * *

><p>tmntlover65: And finally, to April: Why do you have a number 5 on your shirt? Like seriously, why can't it be 8? Or 10? Or 14? Or- *Darrell covers tmntlover65's mouth*<p>

Darrell: We get it.

April: I don't know, it was the only one the store had?

* * *

><p>Quaser: Heeeey!<p>

Min: *Pulls Quaser's tail* WAZZUP

Quaser: We are both huge Darraotello fans!

Min: OHMYGOSH yes! Thats why we bought my friend! The queen of Quaser's home planet!

The Queen: I hereby pronounce Darratello awesome.

Darrell: *blushes a bright red* I'm done. *goes into hiding rock* I am SO DONE!

* * *

><p>Guest: Mikey &amp; Leatherhead how bad did you two miss each other while Leatherhead was in Dimension X?<p>

Mikey: I missed him a bunch! *hangs head in sadness*

Darrell: And I bet that Leatherhead missed you. *rubs Mikey's shell*

* * *

><p>tmntluver317: *drags in 2014 versions of the turtles from a portal* What do you think guys? Cool, huh? *mumbles* Check out those muscles... *normal voice* The portal won't open until the end of the day, enjoy!<p>

Darrell: *stares at 2014 Donnie* Uh...*drools*

April: *same as Darrell*

Darrell: Hey April...

April: Yeah...

Darrell: *points at 2012 Donnie* You can have that one...*walks over to 2014 Donnie*

2014 Donnie: Woah! Guys, another turtle! And she's female! *scans Darrell* Scanner shows that she's partially our sister!

Darrell: *gulp* C-cause I am...In this dimension...Dang those are some big muscles...

2014 Leo: Where are we? *looks out window*

2012 Leo: Um...Your in New York City. The city has been taken over by Shredder and the Kraang.

2014 Raph: I thought we destroyed the Shredder! And what the hecks a Kraang?!

2012 Donnie: Aliens from another dimension, they've taken all the people.

Darrell: Uhhhhhhhh...

2014 Mikey: What's wrong with her? *points at Darrell*

2012 Raph: *shrugs* She's fangirling, you get used to it.

Darrell: Their-their really...hot...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for fangirling so bad back there...Keep asking! And Happy Valentine's Day!<strong>_


	21. Chapter 20

Darrell: Dang it! The 2014 Turtles had to leave...AND IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE WE'VE SEEN Y'ALL!

Cat girl: *Cat girl gets out a black handled sword* Everyone: I am here to protect my Casey! *Cat girl sits on Casey's lap*

Darrell: Your protecting him! Ew!

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Master Splinter: No need to fear me I don't eat rats. Chase them I do but not eat, they're kind of chewy.<p>

Darrell: *leans away from Cat girl* You've at rats?! EW! *shudders*

Splinter: I do not fear you, but now I might be reconsidering that...

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Raphael: I went into the future and brought you this. *hands him basket* Do NOT open it not until I have left.<p>

Raph: Then why did you give it to me?

Darrell: She's weird, OK?!

Mikey: *tries to open basket*

Cat girl: Mikey: *Smacks his hand when he goes to open the basket* Bad Mikey! Its Raphael's "present."

Darrell Why did you air quote present?

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Leo: I dare you to wear a girls bikini and sing "I'm A Barbie Girl" song. You shall wear make up and a blond wig to!<p>

Leo: OK, I am NOT doing that!

Darrell: Yes, you are *forces Leo into bikini* Now sing Barbie!

Leo: *sighs* *sings song*

Darrell: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Darrell: We are SO getting a video of him doing this dare!<p>

Darrell: *wipes tear* *holds up phone* Already done!

Leo: WHAT?!

Darrell: Nothing... *hides phone*

* * *

><p>Cat girl: Donnie: If you could invent a machine that brought back the dead which scientist would you bring back? Albert.E? Or Thomas Edison?<p>

Donnie: If I had to chose...Albert Einstein!

Darrell: e=mc^2!

Donnie: That all you know about him?

Darrell: Maybe...

* * *

><p>Cat girl: *Hears baby cooing from the basket* To Everyone:Well my time is up bye bye. *leaves just as Raphael picks up the baby mutant turtle girl*<p>

Baby girl: Da da?

Raph: Uh, what?!

Cat girl: P.S The baby is Raphael's Daughter just so you know!

Darrell: You have a daughter?! AWWWWWWW! *takes baby girl from Raph*

Baby girl: Ma ma?

Darrell: Take her back Raph! *hands baby girl to Raph* Nope! Not happening!

* * *

><p>Breana:Raph: You and my sister are just alike you both have tempers. But Dee Dee's temper is more nasty then yours. She can be sweet as cotton candy but get her mad and she's the devil don't get me started on how I'm on the receiving end of her anger<p>

Raph: I don't have a temper...

Everybody but Raph: *raises eyebrows*

Raph: I don't have a BAD temper...

Darrell: *stares down Raph*

Raph: FINE! I HAVE A TEMPER! *storms off to room*

Darrell: He also has a very short fuse.

* * *

><p>Breana: Leo: How do you feel about people writing about you being captured and torture by the Shredder and their also stories about you being the Shredder's son or Master Splinter abusing you or being pair with your brothers Raph mostly and being pair with April or being betrayed by your family or killing people or being tuned evil *counts off the things I say from my fingers* or being paired with Karai and let me tell their a lot going around too or switching bodies with Raph or having amnesia and well whatever people can think of writing about you oh I almost forgot their's also stories deciated to you Leo and don't be surprised if people start paring you with Shredder because they will.<p>

Leo: Uh, what?

Darrell: Ignore them...ESPECIALLY the last one!

* * *

><p>Breana: Donnie: People pair you with Casey I think the pairing name is called Jonatello but don't worry it's not really that popular yet anyway pretty soon it will.<p>

Donnie: *looks at Casey* *pucks*

Darrell: *look of disgust* UH! YOU SICKO!

* * *

><p>Breana: Mikey: I'm shelltastic thank you for asking Mikey<p>

Darrell: Sure, he gets the good one.

* * *

><p>PB: Sup my name's PB<p>

Darrell: Like peanut butter?! I love peanut butter!

Donnie: Or lead?

Darrell: ...You thought about that way to much...

* * *

><p>PB: Leo: why didn't you return Karai's sword?<p>

Leo: Cause she didn't ask for it...

Darrell: *raises eyebrow*

Leo: What?

* * *

><p>PB: Donnie: can you make an antidote to make Karai human again?<p>

Donnie: Yeah, it's almost done with it actually! Few more days and it should be done.

Darrell: That's what you said last week.

* * *

><p>PB: Raph: have you ever met a girl named Angel (2003 TV series) you guys are my OTP. Also I have a present for you *hands box inside the box is a roach the size of a dog* I named him Ray.<p>

Raph: GHAAAAAAAAA! *leaps into Darrell's arm*

Darrell: *sighs* Why did it have to be me? *drops Raph* Really Raph, you need to man up bro.

* * *

><p>PB: Master Splinter: Do you regret losing Karai because you missed her childhood and you didn't get to give her the tessen?<p>

Splinter: No, I do not. She is alive and for that I am grateful.

* * *

><p>PB: Darrell: Don't you like Frozen? What did you mean when you said you were done with that movie and did you know the their will be a sequel its called frozen fever.<p>

Darrell: I mean that I have watched it about 20 time in a month and have heard the songs over 1,000 times. It got annoying really quickly...

Mikey: *smirks* Let it-

Darrell: *freezes Mikey's mouth shut* Don't. You. Dare!

* * *

><p>PB: Casey: jump in a pool filled with 3,000 sharks.<p>

Casey: NO!

Darrell: ...*pushes Casey into shark cage*

Casey: What the?! You forgot the sharks! Ha!

Darrell: Take him away boys!

Casey: What? *cage is lifted into the air*

Darrell: Just put it in the river!

Casey: WHERE'S CAT GIRL WHEN YOU NEED HER?!

* * *

><p>PB: Everybody: do you have a disney character crush<p>

Darrell: Phhhhht...Nooooooo...

Leo: *sighs* Who's yours?

Darrell: ...*whispers* Flynn Rider...

Donnie: Who?

Darrell: Flynn Rider OK!

April: OMG! He's a hottie!

Darrell: I know, right!

Mikey: I like Ariel!

Leo: I guess Mulan's Ok, I mean, she knows how to fight.

Donnie: Kida and her advanced technology

Raph: ...*whispers* Nita...

Darrell: What was that Raph? I couldn't here you?

Raph: NITA! From _Brother Bear 2 _OK?!

Darrell: Sensitive much?

Casey: *walks in smelling like a dump* Thanks for dumping me in the Hudson River Darrell!

Darrell: Uh! *plugs nose* Go take a shower!


	22. IMPORTANT SUBJECT!

Darrell: I know that this isn't the usual chapter update, but there is an issue that I need to discuss. So if I could have _everybody's attention..._*looks at Mikey*

Mikey: Fine

Darrell: Thank you. Now, recently I've been getting some reviews, questioning the way I write, and saying that I'm a bad writer. I just want to ask those people, if you think I'm a bad writer, then why bother writing a review? I have my own method of writing, using my own experiences in stories to help me think of ways to resolve them. You have no idea how many times I rewrite a chapter because of that problem getting worse, or getting better.

Donnie: It's a lot

Darrell: *shoots warning glare at Donnie*

Donnie: Shutting up now...

Darrell: Anyway...If you have something mean or discouraging to say in one of my reviews, don't say it at all! I do this for fun, and I think I'm good at it, so why else does it matter? If you have something mean to say in a review for this story, past stories you've read, or future stories you will read, I just want you to know that it really hurts, even though we don't know you. If you have gotten a mean review from me and you are reading this, even if I don't remember doing it, I am sorry! I really am!

Leo: Wow...

Darrell: Yeah. I have the right to not use any reviews in this story. Also *snaps fingers*

Everyone but Darrell and April: *in pink princess dresses*

Darrell: I couldn't help myself...I have a video up on my YouTube channel [TMNT ShortStories] about story ideas, art, and one singing so please also check that out. *makes peace sign with fingers* Peace out bruhs!

Casey: Can I get out of this thing now?


End file.
